What's wrong with me?
by jetepromets
Summary: UA. Harry Potter a dix-sept ans; c'est plutôt un adolescent calme, toujours au fond de la classe, qu'on n'entend pas. Il a des marques sur ses poignets, mais personne ne fait attention à ça. Et un jour, un nouveau professeur de littérature débarque; et ses cicatrices sont dévoilées. Peut-être qu'au fond, Potter n'est pas aussi seul qu'il en a l'air? M/slash/mutilations (EN PAUSE)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OCC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissement :** _M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres !

 **Note : ** j'avais envie d'écrire une fiction sur un amour interdit, et aussi touchant et sur les trucs plus sérieux et sur vraiment, la douleur. J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire mes loups !

 **Publication : ** à partir du 24 juin, je m'engages à publier un chapitre par semaine.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Alors voilà; t'as même pas la vingtaine et t'es un peu perdu sur les bords, voir même complètement paumé. T'as même pas la majorité que tu ne sais toujours pas qui tu es _vraiment_ ; tout est flou et inconcret. Ton avenir de gars de dix-sept ans, lui, il est tout sauf sûr et bien, et net, aussi. T'as dix-sept ans et des paquets de cigarettes plein les poches, et des centaines de mégots dans le cendrier. T'as dix-sept ans et des bouteilles de bières vides qui traînent sous ton lit, et des larmes pleins les yeux, sur tes paupières et tes joues. T'as dix-sept ans et des marques sur tes poignets, et un peu sur tes épaules. T'as que dix sept ans, et tu rêves déjà de la mort de fermer fort les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. T'as dix-sept et t'as peur de vivre et de respirer.

Alors voilà; t'as dix-sept ans et une âme déchirée, et t'as Harry Potter.

Potter regarde le sang qui glisse sur son poignet, d'un air absent, et peut-être satisfait. Dans son autre main, il a une lame de rasoir qui tient fort, tremblant et rouge. Potter a mal, mais peut-être un peu moins, maintenant. Il a toujours mal et il a toujours ces voix dans sa tête, mais ça va mieux; c'est moins pire. Il se sent vivant face à la douleur, et au sang qui coule doucement; et c'est presque comme une caresse. Il a besoin d'avoir mal pour se sentir en vie, et c'est sûrement affreux, à ce stade-là.

Potter a ses yeux humides, mais il se retient de pleurer et de saigner:

« regarde-toi un peu: t'es juste minable »

Cette phrase se répète vingt-six mille fois dans sa tête; elle est murmurante et douce, pour au final crier, hurler, et frapper et déchirer son crâne en deux.

Il lâche la lame sur le sol: à cause de ça, il y a une tâche sur les carreaux blanc de la salle de bain, mais c'est pas grave, il nettoiera et personne ne verra ça et se doutera de quelque chose; comme t'habitude.

Harry a sa main droite qui tremble de plus en plus, et à cause des tremblements, il ne peut pas prendre le paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Putain de bordel, souffle-t-il.

« t'es doué en rien, mon pauvre »

Il commence à se frapper la tête contre le mur, encore et encore; pour faire éteindre les voix : et le mur tremble un peu, sous les coups. Il aura une bosse sur son crâne mais c'est pas grave; il dira qu'il est tombé, et voilà. Et voilà; c'est pas de sa faute, vous comprenez?

C'est pas de sa faute si Potter aime se sentir vivant, parce que parfois, il a l'impression d'être mort. Parfois, il a du mal à entendre son cœur qui bat, et se sentir _bien._ Se couper, c'est pas la fête du slips non plus, mais ça le rend un peu plus vivant et justement, ça le rassure de savoir qu'il est toujours sur cette planète, avec sa vie complètement foirée; ça le rassure et donc, il va mieux. C'est un cercle infernal.

Alors ce n'est pas de sa faute, vous comprenez?

Peut-être que si ses parents étaient présent, il aurait été normal. Avec une vie normale, et des amis normal, et des pensées normales. Mais ses parents ne sont jamais là, et même avec tout l'amour qu'ils ont pour leur fils, ça ne suffit pas; la distance qui les sépare est trop grande.

* * *

Harry va au lycée en bus, où les autres ne le regardent pas vraiment; Harry, il n'a pas trop d'ami, même si parfois, il discute avec Hermione Granger et son copain Ron Weasley: mais ils ne sont pas amis.

Harry est comme un fantôme invisible dans la foule ; il marche parmi eux, et à leurs côtés, mais personne ne le voit. Personne ne pose les yeux sur lui, et peut-être qu'au fond, Harry en est heureux; personne ne mérite de s'intéresser à lui:

« regarde toi, mon pauvre »

Potter est plutôt considéré comme un garçon gentil et calme, toujours dans le fond, toujours la bouche fermée. Potter, il ne parle beaucoup; peut-être c'est parce qu'il n'a rien à dire, ou qu'il croit que sa voix est trop moche et ne mérite pas de briser un silence.

Potter, il a toujours les yeux baissés. Quand il marche dans les couloirs ou même quand il parle, le peu qu'il ouvre sa bouche. Pourtant, ses yeux sont magnifiques; et c'est pas faute de lui avoir dit vingt mille fois dans sa triste vie. Mais lui, il pense que personne ne mérite de croiser le regard perdu et vide d'un pauvre gars qui s'est paumé dans sa vie, et qui ne contrôle pas ses idées noires; qui ne contrôle pas ses envies suicidaires et ses mains qui prennent les lames de rasoirs, et même les bouteilles dans les placards.

Potter, on ne le voit jamais mettre un haut à manche courte, même en été. Il dit qu'il est frileux, ou que sa peau est allergique au soleil ; même si au fond, ce sont ses cicatrises qui sont allergiques à la vue des autres. Potter, il ne change jamais dans les vestiaires; les autres gars pensent que c'est parce qu'il est trop timide, et ça les fait gentiment sourire; Potter est mignon dans son genre, même si lui, la seule chose qu'il voit dans les miroirs, s'est quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas de vivre.

Parfois, Potter sourit. C'est un sourire tremblant et crispé, alors ça n'en n'ai pas vraiment un. Mais bon, c'est pas grave; c'est pour pas que les autres s'inquiètent, pour qu'il montre le plus possible qu'il n'est pas suicidaire et que bordel, il aime sa vie, il est heureux bordel, il sourit ! Pourtant, si on regarde bien, c'est plus une grimace qu'un pauvre petit sourire.

Harry Potter suivit à sa vie, qui n'en n'est plus vraiment une. Il essaie de vivre, tant bien que de mal. Mais il foire tout, à chaque fois.

* * *

Potter peut se vanter de n'être pas une catastrophe à l'école, malgré le fait qu'il n'écoute jamais ; que toutes ces voix l'empêchent de se concentrer, même pas cinq minutes. Mais il s'en sort assez bien même si dans sa tête, c'est plus un foutoir qu'autre chose.

Les professeurs sont gentils, avec lui, même Rogue. Ça, c'est parce que s'est le meilleur ami de sa mère, mais bon, l'homme le traite de façon respectueuse, comparé aux autres élèves, alors il s'en fiche pas mal. Les professeurs trouvent que Harry, s'est un gentil garçon; on lui jette un petit regard parfois, avec un petit sourire, un petit « bonjour » et des « as-tu compris, Harry ? ». Harry a l'air d'aller bien, alors on ne le regarde même pas une minute. Et c'est dommage car parfois, sans qu'il fasse attention, ses manches se retroussent un peu et laissent apparaître des marques rouges ; mais personne ne prend le temps de le regarder, alors ces cicatrises disparaissent bien vite, cachées à travers sa manche de son pull, long, évidemment.

Aujourd'hui, y'a un nouveau professeur de littérature. Harry est plutôt très bon dans cette matière, peut-être parce qu'il comprend la folie de Maupassant et la souffrance de Victor Hugo. Peut-être qu'il se sent comme eux; un peu trop irrécupérable, hein?

Harry est à l'extérieur de Poudlard, une cigarette au coin de sa bouche qui est allumée, évidemment.

La fumée lui pique ses yeux, un peu gonflés et bouffis. La nuit, il a du mal à dormir ; il pense trop et dans sa tête, c'est les cris et les pleurs. Alors il ne peut pas s'endormir, mais c'est pas de sa faute, vous comprenez?

La sonnerie retentie, et c'est l'heure de comprendre la souffrance des auteurs ; la comprendre et la ressentir, aussi. D'un air las, il jette sa cigarette finie et l'écrase avec son pied.

Il respire l'air comme si il en manquait ; le problème, c'est qu'il manque juste de courage, et ça, ça ne s'aspire pas.

* * *

Quand Harry entre dans la classe, il s'assoie au fond, à côté de la fenêtre. Dehors, il fait beau, pour un mois d'octobre. Harry adore quand l'hiver approche; ça lui donne une raison de plus de porter un pull, sans que les autres ne se posent des questions.

Il a les yeux dans le vide, et des mèches noirs sur son front. Il peut entendre les autres élèves rentrer petit à petit. Quand Granger rentre, accompagnée de son copain, ils lui sourient mais ça, Harry ne le voit pas, évidemment.

Malfoy et sa bande rentrent les derniers, l'air blasés. Même si ils sont arrogants, ils n'embêtent jamais personne. Ils sont trop centrés sur eux pour accorder un regard aux gens qui les entourent.

Harry, il a ses doigts qui le démanchent, et dans sa poche de sa veste, il peut sentir ses cigarettes qui lui font de l'œil. Il a du mal à tenir en place, et ses pieds tapent contre le sol. Les autres, ils sont trop occupés à parler du « nouveau prof trop canon les filles vous avez vu ? » pour qu'on que le remarque; mais de toute manière, ça change pas de t'habitude, hein. Lui, il s'en fou pas mal du nouveau, il souhaite juste que l'homme ne lui accorde pas d'importance.

Quelques minutes après, la porte claque et tout le monde se tait.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, dit une voix grave et un peu froide. Je suis Tom Riddle, votre nouveau professeur de littérature.

Harry a les yeux à la fenêtre.

\- Votre professeur Ombrage étant malade, je la remplacerait pour toute l'année.

Silence.

\- Des questions ?

Harry sent ses paupières devenir lourdes, malgré la voix froide de l'homme qui donne une ambulance pesante.

\- Bien.

Il sent l'homme se déplacer sur l'estrade de la classe : ses yeux (quelle est la couleur de ses yeux?) doivent parcourir la classe. Harry espère juste se fondre dans le décor.

\- Vous devez lire le Horla pour aujourd'hui, c'est bien ça?

Il n'attend pas de réponse.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Demande-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau.

A peine que l'homme ait fini sa phrase, toutes les mains des filles se lèvent. Les garçons (et Hermione, aussi) roulent des yeux, même si Harry ne comprend pas vraiment cette enthousiasme; rien qu'à sa voix froide, le professeur semble effrayant.

Potter peut entendre une langue claquer contre un palais, d'une manière impatiente.

\- Vous, au fond, appel-t-il impatient. Le temps dehors est-il plus intéressant que le livre de Maupassant?

Les filles gloussent tandis qu'Harry, il ravale sa salive, et il décroche sa contemplation. Il murmure quelque chose.

\- Pardon ? Articulez quand vous parlez, jeune homme.

Nouveau rire des filles, encore. Les garçons (et Hermione) jettent des regards de compassion, à la forme au fond de la classe.

\- Le temps, dehors, peut être mis en parallèle avec le Horla, répète Harry, hésitant, les yeux sur son carnet.

Riddle bouge un peu, fronce les sourcils, réfléchit et:

\- Développez.

Il n'y avait aucun mépris dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité.

Harry bouge un peu, sur sa chaise. Il se tord les doigts, mais il ne lève pas la tête.

\- Le temps… C'est incontrôlable. Un peu comme la folie. Un jour, elle peut très bien se calmer : il fait beau et tout va bien, il y a le soleil…et peut-être qu'on va mieux?

Tous les regards sont tournés vers lui.

\- Et le jour d'après, ça peut très bien être la tempête : forte et brutal. Nous ne décidons pas du temps, et de la folie. Elle vient comme ça, si elle en a envie. Et on subit juste. On n'a pas notre mot à dire, c'est elle qui contrôle. On est juste impuissant. Nous sommes juste victime.

Il y a un moment de flottement, où Harry a vraiment vraiment envie de s'enterrer sous terre, et ne plus jamais revenir. Il a du mal à respirer. Les regards l'empêchent de respirer à fond.

Le professeur se redresse et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Votre nom.

Harry se mord la lèvre, fort.

\- Harry Potter, monsieur.

Il ne peut pas voir le petit sourire en coin, de l'homme.

\- Et bien monsieur Potter, vous avez épaté toute la classe. Félicitations.

Les filles appuies ses propos par des hochements de tête. Les garçons lèvent les yeux aux ciel.

\- Et relevez moi votre tête, Potter, ajoute Riddle.

Harry fait ce qu'il dit, et il peut le voir; il a les yeux noirs.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre **avis** , et si vous voulez **la suite** !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OOC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissemen t :** _M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres ! Langage cru, aussi !

 **Note :** vous êtes trente à m'avoir laissé un commentaire, avec beaucoup de follow et favorite vous êtes ouf ! Merci énormément mes loups !

 **Remerciement : ** à ma superbe bêta _Vanimia_ qui a endurée toutes mes fautes d'orthographes et j'en passe ! C'est grâce à elle si vous avez un bon chapitre, courez-lui dire merci !

 **Publication :** à la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Potter, il s'était senti minuscule face au regard de son professeur; même si au fond, il avait l'habitude de se sentir minuscule face à n'importe qui Potter, lui, il n'est pas trop courageux. Et c'est triste parce que, parfois, comme tout le monde peut-être, il en a besoin. Potter, il en a besoin pour pleins de choses et c'est carrément triste, à ce niveau-là. Potter, il a un peu une vie foirée. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, il en a l'habitude, aujourd'hui.

Maintenant, la sonnerie retentit et c'est comme une libération; pour lui et pour le reste de la classe.

Le professeur de littérature est froid comme de la glace et dur comme de la pierre. Impassible. Est-ce qu'il ressentait quelque chose, au fond de lui? Potter, lui, aurait répondu que non ; parce que Riddle, il faisait partie de ce genre de personne; ce genre de mec, qui ne montre pas grand-chose : il parle d'un ton neutre ni énergique et ni dépressif. Il parle en les toisant et parfois, son sourcil se soulève et sa bouche lance une remarque bien déplacée et ça le fait sourire, un peu. Ce n'est pas vraiment un _vrai_ sourire car il n'est pas joyeux; juste malsain, comme les genres de mecs qui sourient au malheur des autres.

Potter, il trouve ça un peu ignoble, mais il s'est bien gardé de le dire, évidemment. Tandis que les filles, elles trouvent ça « canons et mystérieux et que ça fait comme dans les films et tu penses qu'il a une copine? Olala, j'espère vraiment pas car je trouve qu'il est vraiment canon et… ».

Riddle, il a l'air d'être un bon professeur; il est doué pour s'exprimer et il attire les regards, c'est sûr. Chez lui, il y a comme un truc hypnotisant et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'intéresser à lui. Riddle, s'est un homme intéressant, et il en a de la chance.

* * *

Et c'est vrai, ce mec est intéressant. Riddle, il est intéressant par sa façon de penser et de bouger; calme et avec souplesse, tout en légèreté. L'homme s'est assez bien intégré à Poudlard, pour les élèves, en tout cas. C'est vrai personne n'ose faire de remarque pendant son cours; tout le monde se tait, tout le monde le craint.

Potter, lui, il écoute en pensant. Il ne le regarde pas – comme si il regardait des personnes de base –, il ne répond pas aux questions et il ne parle pas mais bon, ça ne change pas vraiment de t'habitude, hein. Potter, il est là sans vraiment l'être; son esprit, lui, il est à dix kilomètres d'ici, et c'est pas vraiment une bonne chose, en y pensant. Son esprit est totalement barré et envahi d'idées noires, et ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose, vraiment. Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose mais qu'est-ce qu'il est, lui?

Pas une bonne chose non plus, alors ça s'accorde assez bien, en y pensant. Potter, il pense beaucoup, et peut-être trop, et c'est sûrement ça le problème.

Potter, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser et ça le fatigue et ça lui donne mal à la tête et ça le dérange vraiment, vraiment. Potter, il ne contrôle presque jamais rien, mais c'est comme ça depuis toujours d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Alors; merde.

Merde.

* * *

\- Je suis désolée mon chéri, ton père et moi on ne rentre pas avant une semaine.

Harry aurait soufflé, mais il avait juste haussé les épaules; et elle, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, évidemment. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'est parce qu'il a l'habitude; être seul, avant, c'était ennuyant et ça lui faisait un peu peur, à Potter. Puis on s'habitue.

\- Pas grave, marmonna-t-il.

Lily soupira.

\- Je suis vraiment…

\- Désolé, coupa Potter. Ouais. Je sais.

Potter pouvait entendre la respiration de sa mère, à travers le conduit.

\- T'inquiète, dit-il.

Il a essayé d'être convaincant et Harry, vous savez, s'est vraiment un bon acteur.

\- Papa et maman t'aiment, mon chéri.

 _Ouais._

\- Moi aussi, maman.

Comment peux-tu aimer les autres alors que tu ne t'aimes pas toi-même?

* * *

Potter, accoudé au report de la fenêtre, une clope aux becs, il regarde les étoiles. Elles sont nombreuses ce soir et Harry, ça le fascine, étrangement. C'est beau et triste en même temps et ça le rend nostalgique, un peu. Il se sent bien et ça le _dérange._ Et c'est presque comme si il avait peur de se sentir bien; de ne plus aller mal. C'est presque nouveau.

Et Potter, il n'aime pas la nouveauté.

Et l'image de lame de rasoir s'impose dans son crâne, mais c'est pas de sa faute, vous comprenez?

* * *

\- Bonjour à tous, salua Riddle, froidement.

La porte claqua et le silence fut roi.

\- Aujourd'hui, on étudiera un poème, dit-il.

Il pose ses affaires sur son bureau, dans un gros boum. Riddle toise la classe, et certains tremblent sous son regard.

\- _Qu'aimez-vous ?_ de Charles Dovalle.

Les garçons soupirent. L'homme leur lance un regard, glacial.

\- Je sais que pour beaucoup d'entre vous, leur vie sentimentale est aussi intéressante que la littérature alternative, et on se demande toujours tous pourquoi, n'est-ce pas, messieurs ?

Certains rougirent et d'autres, ils serrèrent les poings.

\- Alors je sais que ça demande beaucoup d'effort, de faire semblant d'être un minimum envié par la gente féminine, parce que vous n'en n'avez pas l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a un rictus et ses yeux brillent de fausse compassion.

\- Mais messieurs, faîtes-moi plaisir, essayer d'être un minimum intéressant pendant cette heure, d'accord ?

Son ton faussement mielleux est carrément insultant; mais il est un peu comme ça, Riddle. En presque un mois, tout le monde avait pu se faire une image du personnage, aussi odieux était-il.

Personne ne rigole ou sourit parce que sinon, ils vont aussi se faire lyncher, et franchement, personne n'en n'a vraiment envie, vraiment.

\- D'autres commentaires ? demande-t-il, un sourcil levé un seul.

Si on tend bien l'oreille, on peut entendre une mouche voler.

\- Bien, dit-il avec un rictus.

Il distribue les copies en parlant de l'auteur et de sa vie, et un peu du poème. Potter, il a vraiment envie de dire qu'il s'en fiche complètement, de la vie du gars; qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus qui mérite de parler de lui?

Mais Harry, il se tait, évidemment. Ses yeux verts parcourent la feuille, et les mots ancrés dans le papier à l'encre noire résonnent dans son crâne.

C'est un joli poème, parce que Harry, il trouve que les poèmes, c'est un peu chiant et carrément bidon. Pourquoi s'emmerder à faire des rimes et des métaphores à chaque vers? Pourquoi ne pas être direct et clair? Pourquoi tout le monde se complique les choses ?

\- Potter, claque la voix de l'homme, adossé à son bureau, les bras croisés. Montrez-nous que vous savez lire.

Harry lève ses yeux incertains vers lui, l'air de dire « vraiment ? ». Et Riddle lève un sourcil, encore. Potter soupire intérieurement; et il se fait tout petit, et il parle bas, tellement bas que c'est presque un murmure.

\- Plus fort, ordonna-t-il, agacé.

Il se mord la lèvre, et ça fait presque mal.

 _J'aime un œil noir sous un sourcil d'ébène,  
Sur un front blanc j'aime de noirs cheveux :  
Et vous avez de longs cheveux d'ébène  
Sur un front blanc, et le jais est à peine  
Aussi noir que vos yeux._

Les cicatrices sur son poignet le démangent; et ça fait presque mal.

 _J'aime un beau corps, qui se penche avec grâce,  
Sur un sopha négligemment porté ;  
Et savez-vous avec combien de grâce  
Sur un sopha vous vous inclinez, lasse  
Et brûlante de volupté !_

Sa gorge le serre, ça lui serre tellement fort que; ça fait presque mal.

 _Et puis, quand, là, plaintive et paresseuse,  
Le cœur ému, l'œil à moitié fermé,  
Vous soupirez... J'aime une paresseuse,  
Un long soupir, une voix langoureuse,  
Un regard enflammé.  
_

Ses yeux lui piquent, ses yeux verts humides, et ses yeux le gênent tellement que; ça lui fait presque mal.

 _Parfois un mot, un songe, une pensée,  
De votre joue efface la pâleur :  
Souvent un songe, un mot, une pensée,  
Une pâleur lentement effacée  
Me fait battre le cœur._

Les voix dans son crâne s'emmêlent et se démêlent et se percutent, et ça fait presque mal.

 _Un ange... un ange aussi beau que vous-même,  
Dont le parler comme le vôtre est doux...  
Qui rit aussi... dont le nom est le même  
Que votre nom... Oui, voilà ce que j'aime,  
Tout ce que j'aime !... — Et vous ?_

Son cœur lui fait presque mal.

\- Et bien félicitations Potter, vous savez lire.

* * *

Le mois de novembre approche, Harry peut le sentir il commence à faire froid, et; est-ce qu'il vous avait dit qu'il aimait l'hiver?

Il est adossé à un arbre, comme à toutes les pauses depuis la rentrée. Il est à l'écart des autres et au fond, ce n'est pas si mal. Personne ne peut le voir et c'est bien ;personne ne mérite de voir à quel point il est misérable. Tellement misérable que ça en devient presque triste.

Et il a une cigarette dans ses mains, aussi. Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas les mauvaises habitudes, hein? Et puis, au pire, il n'est plus à ça près.

Il a la tête baissée et des cheveux noirs qui tombent sur son front, et il est très très pale, et peut-être mal, aussi ; mais ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Il a les mains gelées et ça fait presque mal; il ne peut même plus les sentir, en plus.

\- Potter, je croyais que vous saviez lire.

Il sursaute, et quand il relève la tête, il tombe sur deux yeux noirs. Un regard qui passe de son visage à sa cigarette, tenue dans sa main.

\- C'est interdit, claque la voix de Riddle.

\- Ah ouais, merde, pardon, bafouille-t-il. J'avais oublié.

Riddle lève un sourcil il a un problème avec ça ou quoi?

\- Je veux dire, vraiment, je ne m'en souvenais plus et…

\- Vous en avez d'autres ? coupe l'homme.

Potter hésite, deux secondes.

\- C'est donc un oui, j'imagine, se moque Riddle.

Il s'assoit à côté du jeune, l'air de rien, impassible.

\- Vous m'en filez une?

Si Harry était débout, il serait tombé par terre.

\- Euh ouais, ok, d'accord.

Il fouille dans sa poche, et sort son paquet de _Tareyton_ et lui tend, hésitant.

\- Merci, dit-il en prenant une.

Riddle plonge la main dans sa poche de son long manteau noir, et il en ressort un briquet, la clope aux coins des lèvres.

Il l'allume, difficilement, à cause du vent. Et Harry, il se surprend à le regarder, un peu. C'est qu'avant, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion, hein. Manque de courage, vous comprenez.

Riddle n'est pas canon, il est _séduisant._ Sa peau pâle qui n'est pas maladive, ses cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, sa chemise et sa cravate noire et son manteau noir et ses chaussures noirs et ses yeux noirs, putain; vous avez vu ses yeux?

\- Par contre Potter, si l'envie vous prend de raconter ce qui se passe maintenant à quiconque, je vous fais virer.

Riddle tire sur sa cigarette.

\- Compris?

L'homme souffle sur Potter, et la fumée lui pique les yeux. _Connard, un peu, non?_

Mais évidemment, Harry, ça, il ne le dit pas. Il acquiesce juste parce que, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse d'autre ?

* * *

Laissez une **review** si la **suite** vous intéresse:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OCC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissement : **_M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres ! Langage cru, aussi.

 **Note :** j'avais envie d'écrire une fiction sur un amour interdit, et aussi touchant et blabla. J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire mes loups !

 **Publication :** je sais que je vous avez promis un chapitre toutes les semaines, et tout ça; mais ce n'est jamais arrivé, et je suis désolée, vraiment. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop. La vérité c'est que j'avais pas super le moral, et j'étais dans une période où j'étais lasse de tout; je ne sais pas si ça vous arrive, parfois. Enfin bref; puis à la rentrée, j'étais pas très bien bien pour diverses raisons personnelles qui sont encore là aujourd'hui (bon on va pas s'étaler, on est pas là pour parler de ça). Et je savais que je devais écrire la suite; j'avais des phrases en tête et tout ça... mais rien que de taper sur le clavier me fatiguait. Je vais pas vous mentir que j'ai eu l'idée d'abandonner ce projet, je ne savais pas si ça allait vous plaire encore longtemps (j'ai l'impression d'écrire la même chose, que l'histoire est vide). Enfin bref; je sais que ce n'est pas des excuses valables, et peut-être seront d'elles vaines pour certains (et je peux comprendre), mais voilà. Donc je ne sais pas quand sera la suite, je ne vais pas vous le cacher; mais je vais faire mon maximum, promis: j'aime pas quand les autres abandonnent leurs fictions donc je vais pas faire la même chose ahah. Juste, si le chapitre arrive dans un mois, deux mois peut-être, c'est normal. Je suis désolée les ami(e)s, je vais faire mon possible, promis; j'espère que vous comprendrez et que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s. Et avant de vous quitter, UN _ÉNORME MERCI POUR TOUS VOS SUIVIS, REVIEW..._ ça me donner la pêche! (ou on dit pas la banane? je ne sais plus...)

Je vous fait de gros bisous, et prenez soin de vous. (désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe)

* * *

Le lendemain, Riddle lui a redemandé une cigarette.

Alors Potter, si il aurait eu un peu de courage, il lui aurait dit d'aller se faire voir; mais il n'a rien dit de tel, évidemment. Il s'est juste contenté de lui tendre le paquet de clopes, encore une fois. Et Riddle l'a remercié; et Harry, il pense que c'est une bonne chose, un peu; Riddle, il n'est pas vraiment connu pour sa politesse envers les autres, et encore moins envers les élèves. Et bizarrement, Potter s'est senti _privilégié_.

« et t'es vraiment très con mon gars, tu n'es pas privilégié, ni spécial; t'es l'inutilité et le néant lui-même »

Alors Potter a fermé fort les yeux, quelques secondes; il a tourné et a baissé la tête, l'air de rien. Et ses doigts le démanchaient, et ses poignets lui brûlaient; et pendant ces quelques secondes, il n'y avait que la douleur elle-même; celle qui te prend et qui te consume de l'intérieur; il n'y avait que les voix dans ta tête et toute cette amertume qui te fout en l'air.

Et Riddle, lui, il n'avait rien remarqué; il a juste juré, peut-être mille fois, la _Tareyton_ aux coins de ses lèvres, avec le vent qui s'amusait à l'éteindre, encore et encore. A cette image, il y avait presque un côté comique; mais Potter s'est bien retenu de rire, parce qu'en ce moment, il n'a pas vraiment envie de rire ou même de sourire. C'est triste, hein.

Ils n'ont pas échangé un mot, et c'est compréhensible, au fond; qu'est-ce que tu veux dire dans ces moments-là? Et peut-être même qu'au final, il n'y avait rien à dire; alors ravales ta salive.

Il y avait un moment de flottement très long; et peut-être un peu inconfortable, surtout pour Potter. Harry remuait, tirait sur sa cigarette, et se raclait la gorge; peut-être mille fois. De son côté, Riddle s'en fichait pas mal; il avait les yeux dans le vide, mais la tête fièrement relevée; comme à son habitude. Riddle, il ne baisse jamais le menton et ça lui donne presque une image arrogante, et une confiance en soi poussée à son maximum.

Et dans ce cas-là, Potter l'enviait un peu; la confiance en lui et envers les autres, c'est pas vraiment son truc. Même s'il a essayé; une bonne centaine de fois, devant sa glace, tard le soir, ou même pendant la nuit; il a essayé de toutes ses forces, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et toutes ces croyances; mais il n'a pas réussi. Pourtant devant la glace, il s'est regardé, voir même analysé; Potter a regardé ses yeux verts, et ses lèvres fines. Il s'est dit que cette fois, _bordel, relève-toi et prends confiance, idiot,_ imbécile; regarde tes mèches de jais et tes lunettes rondes sur le nez; _regarde un peu plus près,_ et bordel, _arrête de te mépriser si fort._

Mais Potter, il a oublié combien s'est dur de s'aimer, vraiment; et c'est presque un mystère, pour lui.

Et puis il y avait juste ce silence pesant.

* * *

\- Sinon, comment ça va, à l'école ?

James Potter a un sourire en coin et un verre de vin dans les mains; il a ses yeux noisettes posés sur Harry; qui a la tête baissée sur son assiette, encore pleine, évidemment.

Lily lui envoie un regard d'avertissement, mais un peu amusé; quand même. Elle a l'air de dire _laisse ton fils tranquille, James,_ mais elle ne le dit pas; et lui, Harry, il mâche ses mots.

Alors voilà; « _comment ça va à l'école »_ est une façon demander si Harry a une copine, d'une manière indirecte, évidemment; pour dire après, si Harry se plaint avec un « mais c'est ma vie privée, papa », les joues rouges:

\- Mais j'ai rien dit, hein, fiston. C'est toi qui te fait des films, dirait James, avec un clin d'œil.

Et Lily lui aurait mis une claque derrière la tête, et elle aurait dit à Harry de finir son assiette.

Mais Potter, aujourd'hui, il ne dit rien. Il a les épaules basses.

\- C'est école, quoi, dit-il. Rien n'a changé.

Lily répond de sa voix douce:

\- C'est une bonne chose, peut-être?

Harry a les épaules basses et l'odeur du tabac froid.

\- Ouais. Y'a juste un nouveau professeur. Mais il est bizarre.

La femme rigole doucement, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

\- Sois gentil, chéri.

James lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Autrement dit, rajoute Lily, un verre de vin porté à sa bouche, ne soit pas comme ton père.

L'adolescent a le bout de ses lèvres qui se soulèvent.

\- Comment ça? se vexe l'homme.

Et James rentre dans un débat du passé; et ça parle de leur jeunesse, des Marauders, de Lily et sa haine envers son mari; ça parle du fait que _moi, j'étais un type bien,_ hein, _c'est les autres qui comprenaient pas mes blagues_ ; et ça parle des histoires qu'Harry a entendu mille fois, peut-être plus, même; ça parle du passé, mais pas de l'avenir. Ça regrette le passé et ça craint l'avenir.

Et ça ne change pas; Potter a les épaules basses et l'odeur du tabac froid et des marques sur ses poignets.

* * *

Dehors, le soleil brille, mais Harry a les larmes sous ses paupières et dans ses yeux; alors il ne voit rien. Il ne peut pas voir la lumière, et il ne souvient pas de l'avoir vu un jour; c'est peut-être trop loin, trop flou, trop incertain; c'est comme les rêves dont on ne se souvient pas, et qu'on ne se rappelle jamais.

Mais il cherche toujours; Potter, il fixe ce bout de lumière, et il essaie de voir mieux; d'être éclairé, lui aussi, de cette chaleur, de ce beau temps et même, peut-être, de ce bonheur.

Et Potter, le bonheur, c'est pas son truc, savez. Y'a comme un énorme mystère autour de ça; comme si le bonheur ne voulait pas de lui, et comme si, lui aussi, il n'en voulait pas non plus. Et c'est stupide, à ce stade-là; d'être effrayé d'un sentiment qui est censé nous faire aimer la vie, nous faire battre le cœur à mille haleur, sans avoir peur de ces battements, sans en avoir honte; et profiter, aimer, tomber, s'écrouler, pleurer, se relever, vivre, rire et profiter, encore et encore; rire à en avoir mal au ventre, le bonheur au coin des yeux, au coin des larmes; faire partie de ces gens qu'aiment la vie tant elle la trouve belle, et qui cite, sans arrêt, comme l'argument fatal face à tous les désespérés : « _nous, on a la chance de faire partie de ce monde, de cette vie !_ » mais, _bordel_ , qui t'as dit que je voulais venir, moi ?

Et, là, eux, ils ne répondent plus, ils ne répondent rien; ils te jettent un regard, l'air de dire _« tu comprends rien toi, tu regretteras »_ qu'ils ne disent pas, évidemment. Et ils partent; mais tout le monde fini par partir, au final; comme le sang sur ses poignets, qui glisse, lentement, comme une caresse; et qui le quitte, pour venir s'écraser sur les carreaux blancs de la salle de bain.

C'est pas grave, vous savez; Potter nettoiera ça plus tard.

* * *

Potter, ça lui arrive de faire des crises, parfois; ce n'est pas des crises d'angoisses car c'est sûrement pas assez puissant et démonstratif pour ça, mais il a, des fois, l'impression qu'il va exploser. D'abord, il a les mains moites et le cœur qui bat à cent haleur, et qui ne s'arrête pas, qui ne j'arrête jamais; Potter, il a du mal à respirer, comme s'il l'air qui lui parvenait ne comblait pas assez ses poumons. Puis, après, c'est incontrôlable; tout devient trop fragile, tout est beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose.

C'est ce qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis: en littérature, avec des élèves qui s'en fichent pas mal, de lui, faut dire; même Riddle, qui continue son cours.

Potter, il ne bouge pas de sa chaise, il reste immobile; comme si il avait peur de bouger, de juter, de tomber. Et la pièce lui paraît petite, trop petite, pas assez grande; mais ça ne l'empêche pas de l'oppresser, comme si les murs se renfermaient autour de lui; et c'est ça, à ce moment-là, qu'Harry devient prisonnier de sa propre peur, et de peut-être, sa propre peine; mais il essaie de pas y penser, pas maintenant, ça l'angoisse encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà; _et_ putain, _arrête de penser à ça, pense à autre chose, bordel oublie oublie tout va bien tout va bien se passer oublie oub-_

Et c'est comme si ses mots sonnaient creux; comme si ils se fracassaient dans un mur, comme si ils n'avaient pas de sens; et, peut-être, que c'était juste Potter qui n'avait pas de contrôle? Sur lui-même? Sur tout son être et toute son âme entière?

Il a les yeux verts humides, et la tête baissée. Il frotte son poignet, fort; et ça fait presque mal; ses ongles, assez longs pour griffer sa peau, laissent une marque rouge, sur ses entailles encore fraîches. Et il ne peut pas s'arrêter; et ça ne s'arrête pas, de toute façon; ça ne s'arrête pas, c'est encore plus fort, plus horrible, plus dur; c'est sa vie à lui, et il faut quelqu'un l'aide, savez; parfois, Potter est assez vulnérable pour crier à l'aide, assez sobre pour voir sa propre peine.

 _Mais qui voudrait d'aider, toi, Harry Potter?_

* * *

Un **avis**? Un **commentaire**? Laissez le avec **une review** :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OCC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissement :** _M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres ! Langage cru, aussi.

 **Note :** j'avais envie d'écrire une fiction sur un amour interdit, et aussi touchant et blabla. J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire mes loups !

* * *

Harry a le cœur qui va exploser et qui se brise, en même temps; il ne sait pas, il a du mal à se concentrer, à penser bien, correctement; même si ça ne lui arrive jamais; de penser bien, faut dire. Potter, il pense qu'il est fou; et les fous on les enferme, savez; peut-être faudrait-il alors qu'il s'enferme dans sa salle de bain, lui aussi, avec une lame de rasoir à la main? Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il tourne la clé mille fois dans la serrure et qu'il l'avale? Pour mourir de faim, de soif, de solitude, de peur; pour mourir, seul et malheureux; pour mourir maintenant.

« arrête de penser comme ça, putain, idiot »

Il ferme ses yeux, et ses ongles griffent ses poignets; il y a juste les tics et les tacs de l'horloge accroché au mur qui résonne; et ça le rend fou, encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, peut-être? La voix froide de Riddle est loin, elle sonne dans le vide, aussi vite que la lumière; la réalité lui glisse des doigts, à Potter. Il ne sait même plus se repérer, peut-être; est-il en salle de littérature ou en enfer?

Il a presque envie de mourir, pour que ça s'arrête, vous comprenez? Pour que ça se finisse, pour qu'il parte; loin, beaucoup trop loin; pour que sa peine le tue enfin; pour qu'il perdre, cette fois; il le clame haut et fort dans sa tête; tellement fort qu'il a l'impression de crier :

« j'ai perdu ok j'ai perdu j'ai perdu j'ai perdu j'ai perdu ok j'ai perdu j'ai perdu j'ai peur »

Il ferme ses paupières fort, et il a du mal à respirer. Peut-être que la mort est moins douloureuse, au final; peut-être que la lame dans sa poche et les cigarettes dans son sac lui feraient moins de mal?

* * *

Il entend une voix; et ce n'est pas dans sa tête, pour une fois; il le sait, il ne sait pas comment, mais il le sait. La voix vient d'ailleurs. Elle est loin, ou peut-être, que c'était lui, qui était trop loin?

\- Potter, claque la voix de Riddle, impatient.

Il sursaute. Il a ses doigts qui serrent son poignet. Riddle, à ses côtés, le regarde bizarrement; Harry, il a ses yeux brillants et perdus, qui le fixent, incertains. Tout la classe s'est retournée, et le fixe; Potter sent tous les regards; et c'est vraiment une torture.

\- Allez-vous bien ?

Sa voix est plus calme, cette fois. Elle n'est pas douce, pourtant; l'homme n'est doux avec personne, même pas envers lui –même, Harry pense.

\- Oui, dit-il.

Mais ses yeux disent le contraire.

Riddle ne le lâche pas du regard, et Potter, il a l'impression qu'il sonde son âme.

\- Dehors, lâche-t-il.

Potter a un « quoi » au bout des lèvres qu'il ne dit pas. Il ne comprend pas; mais il a l'habitude, vous savez; Potter, il ne comprend même pas sa propre existence.

\- Allez pendre l'air, explique l'homme, agacé.

Quand Riddle est agacé, son visage se tord en grimace; comme quand il est impatient. Mais Potter, lui, il ne s'attarde pas sur ça; il range ses affaires aussi vite que possible; comme si il fuyait; et c'est peut-être le cas, au final.

Quand il fuit, il entend Riddle dire à la classe, sèchement :

\- Et vous, contrôle surprise. Ça vous apprendra à vous mêler de ce qu'il ne vous regarde pas, bande de commères.

* * *

Potter est accoudé à l'arbre, une cigarette au coin de la bouche. Il va mieux; il respire plus, sa respiration est calme, et c'est déjà une bonne chose.

Il a froid. Il a peur. Mais moins qu'avant; ça va mieux. Ça va mieux; il a ses yeux et ses joues mouillés.

Potter a la tête en arrière et les paupières fermées.

* * *

Il n'ouvre pas ses yeux quand il sent une présence à ses côtés. Il ne parle pas. Il ne bouge pas.

La cigarette quitte sa bouche.

\- Merci, dit Riddle, sarcastique.

Potter ne répond pas tout de suite:

\- C'était ma dernière.

Il peut sentir l'homme hausser les épaules. Il entend un soufflement; ce n'est pas le vent.

\- Je vous rachèterez un paquet.

Potter secoue sa tête; il a des mèches qui tombent sur son front, devant ses yeux fermés. Il dit:

\- Vous ne m'en devez que trois.

\- Ah, parce que vous comptez ?

Il peut sentir le rictus de Riddle; il peut même le voir, vous savez.

\- Oui, répond-t-il juste. Ça coûte cher.

\- Vous avez trouvé une raison d'arrêter, alors, déclare l'homme, indifférent.

Harry ne répond pas; allait-il vraiment faire un discours sur les dangers du tabac ?

\- Et vous ?

Riddle renifle.

\- Je consomme vos cigarettes pour que vous, vous en n'ayez plus.

\- Vous vous sacrifiez pour moi, quoi.

Il a un sourcil haussé.

\- Tout à fait.

C'est au tour de Potter, de renifler.

\- Vous êtes un menteur.

Et Riddle ne répond pas.

Silence. D'ici, on peut entendre les voix des autres.

Potter hésite; il soupire, et il dit, au coin de ses lèvres:

\- Merci.

Et Riddle ne répond pas.

* * *

Dîtes-moi si vous voulez **la suite !** Bisous à tous


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OCC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissement :** _M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres ! Langage cru, aussi!

 **Note : ** j'avais envie d'écrire une fiction sur un amour interdit, et aussi touchant et blabla. J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire mes loups !

 **Note II:** bon, je vous préviens toute suite, je vais mandiez comme une désespérée. J'ai écrit un petit OS sur _Le Labyrinthe_ (le 1) « Cet éclat-là », que j'ai passé six heures (d'affilées, je préviens) à écrire, donc si l'envie vous prend, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil ! Désolée pour cette petite page de pub, je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)

 **Publication :** ce que vous attendez tous, ahaha ;) je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je poste plus souvent mais des plus courts chapitres, et je pense continuer comme ça ! Donc à bientôt les amis ;)

 _ET UN ENORME MERCI POUR TOUS VOS SUIVIS, VOS REVIEW… MERCI DE SUIVRE CETTE FICTION, VOTRE SOUTIEN ME DONNE UNE PÊCHE D'ENFER ! Vous êtes géniaux, et je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour prendre le temps de lire cette fiction, de la suivre, de laisser une review… MERCI !_

* * *

Et Riddle s'est levé, et il est parti; et Potter l'a regardé s'en aller, sans vraiment le voir; il avait juste ses yeux fermés; mais il pouvait le sentir, partir, comprenez. Sa silhouette fine, mince, élancée et sa tête, haute sûrement; comme à chaque fois, comme toujours: ce petit air arrogant, fils de riche, fils à papa. Et ses cheveux noirs, qui ne bougent pas face au vent; face à ce vent froid, ce vent d'hiver qui rappelle la neige et les soirs tard, noirs; mais pas Noël, bizarrement; c'est trop de bonheur d'un coup, pour lui et pour Riddle; trop de joie, trop de rires, trop de sourires trop d'amour qu'ils n'ont pas.

Et Riddle est parti sans un bruit; et Harry n'a pas ouvert ses yeux. Il a laissé partir la seule personne qui lui accordait un minimum d'attention; mais vous savez, Potter est trop dans son malheur, dans sa peine et dans son délire avec lui-même; lui seul pour s'en rendre compte; alors il n'a rien dit. Et Potter, il pense qu'il est toujours seul, même quand les gens lui parlent, qui le regardent, qui lui sourient : parce que Potter, il est trop dans sa folie pour le voir, comprenez.

« Idiot »

* * *

Le pire, c'était la nuit.

Y'a plein de raisons pour que la nuit, ça soit le pire de tout; y'en a tellement que Potter n'arrive pas à les compter, et ça en devient presque irréel, tellement c'est fou; puis Potter, il se dit qu'il l'est aussi, au final; et que sa vie aussi, finalement; alors pendant quelques secondes, tout prend un sens. Mais pas dans le bon sens du truc, vous voyez?

La nuit, t'es seul. Alors évidemment, c'est nul, dit comme ça; parce même le jour, t'es seul; quand le soleil est là, quand les gens aussi, ils sont là, autour de toi; mais t'es seul dans ton monde alors ça en revient au même, en y repensant. T'es seul même si t'as des gens autour de toi, et qui s'en fichent de toi, vraiment; mais toi, tu leur accordes de l'importance.

C'est une importance futile; Potter, il les regarde sans vraiment les voir. Et eux, ils ne le voient pas non plus, au final; alors on peut dire que cette futilité est partagée. Mais Potter, il les regarde et il les analyse, en même temps. Il s'imagine leur vie; leur bonheur et leur malheur, et leurs rires et ses pleurs; il imagine le bonheur des autres car lui, il n'en connaît pas; alors y'a presque un côté rassurant, quand il fait ça. Et d'un autre côté, il imagine leur malheur; il le ressent presque, savez; Potter, il est assez dans sa peine pour la partager avec les autres; pour l'étirer à d'autres souffrances; mais elle reste là, au final; le malheur ne nous quitte que quand le bonheur arrive; mais le bonheur n'a pas de rendez-vous fixé sur notre agenda. Elle peut venir dans mille ans comme jamais; comme dans quelques secondes, dans dix minutes; elle peut venir et passer aussi vite qu'un bonjour. Mais il faut s'en contenter; et c'est la vie.

 _Connasse._

* * *

Potter a le dos sur son lit et ses yeux au plafond; et au mur, l'horloge affiche trois heures du matin. Il n'arrive pas à dormir; et c'est pas faute d'être fatigué, faut dire. Potter, il a tout son cerveau et tous ses muscles épuisés; mais il n'arrive pas à fermer ses yeux; ou plutôt, ses yeux ne veulent pas se fermer; il ne sait pas vraiment, comprenez.

Potter, il n'a pas peur du noir, normalement; alors il ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il lui arrive, ces derniers temps; à avoir du mal à dormir, comme ça. Souvent, c'est à cause de ses pensées, de lui; il pense trop; Harry, c'est une machine à penser qui ne s'arrête jamais. Et c'est pas forcément des belles et bonnes choses, quand il pense. Et là, la nuit, seul pour de bon, il a personne à analyser, à s'accrocher; alors Potter fixe le plafond, et il attend d'être complément vidé; il attend que ses yeux se ferment.

C'est fou, d'être comme ça; de ne plus avoir le contrôle sur son corps. Mais Potter, il n'y peut rien, savez; il a juste ses yeux verts sur le plafond.

Potter, pourtant, il aime dormir; c'est comme une porte de secours face à la réalité; sauf, que lui, il a du mal à s'échapper, et peut-être même à trouver cette porte?

Potter pense aux bouteilles d'alcool dans les placards et les médicaments sur un coin de la table; malgré lui. Et personne n'est là pour empêcher ses mains d'aller dans les placards; même pas Riddle.

Riddle.

Riddle.

Riddle.

Et Potter se met à penser à Riddle.

Et Potter pense à Riddle.

Et Potter laisse les médicaments dans les placards.

Et Potter pense à Riddle; à ses yeux noirs et à son manteau noir; et sa chemise noire et son pantalon noir, et ses cheveux noirs et ses chaussures noires, et son cœur noir.

Et il s'endort.

* * *

\- Contrôle surprise, dit Riddle à peine qu'il franchit la porte.

La classe soupire. Harry ne quitte pas la fenêtre des yeux.

\- Prenez une feuille, et un stylo seulement. Je ne veux rien sur la table, compris? Sinon c'est un beau zéro sur votre copie d'adolescent à l'écriture qui pique mes pauvres yeux.

Riddle passe dans les rangs, pendant qu'Harry sort une feuille et un stylo. Il ne le regarde pas; et Harry, lui, il a le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Quand Riddle s'éloigne, il a l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

-Bien. Je veux un commentaire sur la poésie et sa place dans la littérature, avant et aujourd'hui.

L'homme s'accoude à son bureau.

-Vous avez une heure. Essayez d'être intelligent.

Potter, il a pas vraiment de chance car aujourd'hui est la journée où il se sent le moins inspiré, bizarrement. Il a chaud, d'ailleurs, avec son gros pull d'hiver; mais il ne l'enlève pas pour autant. Il remet ses lunettes rondes en place, et il écrit; c'est nul, ce qu'il écrit. Il n'est pas doué pour écrire en cours; et il n'aime pas écrire en cours. C'est pas son truc. Il préfère faire ça chez lui.

Potter, il essaie de paraître intelligent, sur sa copie; et intéressant, aussi; comme Riddle. Puis au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il se dit que _putain, t'es encore plus ridicule_ ; et c'est vrai, mec; pourquoi tu te forces comme ça? Il a juste envie de tout foutre en l'air, maintenant; de déchirer sa copie en mille morceaux et de la balancer dans le vide, sous terre, loin; très loin.

Mais il se contente juste de respirer un grand coup et de retrousser ses manches pour recommencer à écrire.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas inspiré; et c'est vraiment pas sa journée.

* * *

Riddle passe dans les rangs pendant le contrôle, et ça donne des bouffées de chaleur à Potter, alors faut vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça, ce con; Potter, il a bien envie de lui gueuler de rester assis sur sa chaise, derrière le bureau, et de rien faire, parce que c'est mieux comme ça; et qu'il dérangera personne, aussi; surtout ça, en fait.

Mais Potter ne dit rien et continue à écrire.

Quand Riddle passe derrière lui, Potter arrête d'écrire et de respirer, aussi; il peut sentir le corps de Riddle se pencher vers lui, ses yeux sur sa copie; et Harry, il attend une remarque bien cinglante dont Riddle en a l'habitude; mais rien ne vient alors que Riddle est toujours là.

Alors Potter, il tourne légèrement sa tête pour le regarder; il essaie d'être discret et rapide mais il s'arrête aussitôt. Riddle, il est bien là; les sourcils froncés et le regard vers lui; mais pas sur sa copie.

Bordel.

\- Vous viendrez me voir après le cours.

Bordel.

* * *

Dîtes moi si **la suite** vous intéresse :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OCC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissement : **_M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres ! Langage un poil vulgaire.

 **Note:** j'avais envie d'écrire une fiction sur un amour interdit, et aussi touchant et blabla. J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire mes loups !

 **Note:** bon, je vous préviens toute suite, je vais mandiez comme une désespérée. J'ai écrit un petit OS sur _Le Labyrinthe_ (le 1) « Cet éclat-là », que j'ai passé six heures (d'affilées, je préviens) à écrire, donc si l'envie vous prend, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil ! Désolée pour cette petite page de pub, je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)

 **Note du chapitre n°6:** hello les loulous! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours! J'ai l'impression en lisant vos commentaires que certains n'avez pas compris que Riddle avait vu les cicatrices d'Harry, est-ce que je n'étais pas assez précise là-dessus? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'ai l'impression que parfois, la fiction manque de détails! En tout cas, ce chap' est plus long que les derniers ;) Gros bisous

 **Publication :** ce que vous attendez tous, ahaha ;) je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je poste plus souvent mais des plus courts chapitres, et je pense continuer comme ça ! Donc à bientôt les amis ;)

 **Remerciements:** à vous tous! Merci merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer! Merci de suivre cette fiction!

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes qui m'ont échappées!

Prenez soin de vous!

* * *

T'as les tics et tacs qui résonnent et le bordel dans sa tête. Et pas que dans sa tête, d'ailleurs; c'est dans tout son corps, à Potter. Il tremble; même s'il ne veut pas trembler; il déteste trembler. Alors, il se dit; _arrête de trembler_ mais ses mains tremblent toujours; et, il y a comme une douleur bien précise sur ses poignets.

 _Arrête de trembler._

Potter, il ne croit pas au destin; peut-être même qu'il n'aime pas cette idée-là, justement. Le destin, et c'est quoi ces conneries, encore? Il méprise le destin et c'est peut-être car il n'y croit pas; et c'est pas comme si il croyait à quelque chose, habituellement. Potter, il n'est pas assez désespéré pour faire porter la faute de son malheur à quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

 _Arrête de trembler._

Les choses arrivent sans raison, par hasard. Potter, il aime cette idée-là; car il sait poser beaucoup de question sur sa douleur qui lui serre le cœur; il s'est demandé si c'était son destin, de souffrir. Il s'est demandé si c'était comme ça car il le méritait; car il avait sûrement fait quelque chose de mal dans sa vie, et qu'il avait peut-être causé du tort aux personnes qui l'entouraient; et qu'il payait toutes ses fautes, aujourd'hui; qu'il était devenu la victime de tout ce mal.

 _Arrête de trembler._

Pourtant, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Potter a toujours nagé dans le vide; dans le silence. Potter, il peut s'en souvenir; avant, il ne faisait de mal à personne; parce qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne faisait pas grand-chose, savez; il était le même qu'aujourd'hui mais avec des yeux heureux et non pas des larmes sur ses paupières. Il était le même qu'aujourd'hui mais sans des marques sur ses poignets et des cigarettes dans les poches de son manteau.

 _Arrête de trembler._

Alors les manches de son pull se sont relevées _par hasard,_ en ce cours de littérature: et Riddle était passé à ce moment précis _par hasard_ et non parce que c'était le _destin;_ le destin à Potter et à Riddle; ce n'était pas _leur destin_ de sombrer dans la peine ensemble. Même si, Potter, il pourrait; car il tellement de peine en lui tout seul qu'il pourrait en partager; qu'il en avait assez pour deux, et pour plus, peut-être; pour mille personnes, mille cœur et mille âme; peut-être même pour le monde entier.

 _Arrête de trembler._

Et Riddle, il lui a dit de venir le voir après le cours; parce qu'il s'est senti concerné, peut-être. Peut-être parce que c'était de l'ordre moral; d'aider les gens dans la douleur. Que passer devant les yeux fermés était immoral et mal; que c'était l'œuvre d'ignorant et de connard. Et savez, Riddle, il est un peu un connard, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors Potter, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à la douleur des autres alors que d'habitude, il est trop centré sur lui pour remarquer leur propre existence.

Mais y'a juste ses mains qui n'arrêtent pas de trembler.

* * *

Potter, il craint les minutes qui passent et la sonnerie qui résonne; et c'est pas dans ses habitudes, savez. Normalement, il adore ça; il n'attend que ça; de partir dans sa solitude, ou de repartir; parce qu'au fond, il ne part jamais vraiment.

Il pourrait s'enfuir; et se fondre dans la masse pour passer la porte. Pour éviter la discussion qu'il n'a jamais eu avec personne; et surtout pas avec quelqu'un qui ne devait sûrement pas connaître les symptômes de la douleur.

Il pourrait courir après la sonnerie; s'enfermer dans les toilettes jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour ne pas le croiser. Il pourrait baisser la tête et passer la porte. Il pourrait faire comme si il avait oublié, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Potter, il pourrait ignorer tous les signaux et tous les appels à l'aide qu'on lui tend; parce qu'il le fait déjà.

Mais il sent le regard de Riddle sur lui depuis une quinzaine de minutes, et ses mains tremblent toujours.

Et la sonnerie résonne comme _par hasard._

Potter sent quelques personnes se lever pour poser leur copie sur le bureau de Riddle, et ranger leurs affaires. Lui, il ne sait pas quoi faire; il est comme bloqué, paralysé; comme si la peur emprisonnait tout son corps, tous ses gestes. Il a son stylo dans le vide et les yeux baissés sur sa copie; son regard perdu sur le nom _Harry Potter_ écrit dans la marge.

Il reste des élèves qui se dépêchent de finir, et Riddle ne bouge pas de son bureau. Il écrit sur des feuilles; il doit corriger ses copies car parfois, ses sourcils se froncent et son stylo est suspendu dans le vide.

Potter se permet de le regarder; juste un coup d'œil. Il est beau; d'une beauté froide qui le rend fascinant. Il est séduisant; beaucoup plus séduisant qu'une réelle beauté physique. Il est soigné et peut-être même perfectionniste; sa trousse est bien devant lui, et ses copies, entassées parfaitement sur un coin du bureau. Son regard noir n'est pas odieux, cette fois; il est calme, concentré. Il a les yeux sur ses copies.

Et leurs regards se croisent.

Riddle lève les yeux vers Potter, et pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardent. Potter, il ne baisse pas la tête, cette fois. Alors Riddle soulève un sourcil; un seul, l'air de dire _un problème, Potter ?_ et cet air est tellement fort qu'Harry a l'impression de l'entendre dire ça.

Il baisse la tête, et il peut sentir ses joues se chauffer. Il est gêné; il tape du pied sur le sol et se remue sur sa chaise. Et il range ses affaires.

Il reste quelques élèves; trois ou quatre. Potter se lève et met son sac à dos sur son dos. Il marche vers le bureau de Riddle; en se mordant la lèvre, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Riddle a les yeux sur ses copies.

Quand il pose sa feuille sur les autres, Harry entend une remarque; un regard, peut-être; mais quelque chose. Et rien ne vient.

Pendant une seconde, il pense qu'il a oublié; même si c'est pas son genre, à Riddle. Mais Potter se souvient que c'est pas son genre non plus de s'intéresser aux autres; alors tout prend soudainement un sens.

Alors il se détourne, et il marche vers la sortie, cette fois-ci; et il se sent rassuré, ses mains ont arrêté de trembler et il respire mieux. Mais, à peine que ses pieds touchent plusieurs fois le sol, il entend:

-Restez.

Potter aurait pu continuer à marcher, donner l'impression qu'il n'a rien entendu; mais la voix stricte de l'homme a résonné dans toute la classe, et les trois têtes qui restaient se sont relevées.

-Vous, finissez le devoir, claque la voix de Riddle. Il vous reste trente secondes.

Alors Potter attend. Il est immobile près de la porte. Les derniers élèves sont retournés au devoir, et se précipitaient à le finir. _Tu m'étonnes._

Riddle, lui, il corrige des copies. Et Harry joue avec ses doigts; il est nerveux, savez. Il les tire et ça lui fait un peu mal. Il a les yeux dans le vide.

En quelques secondes, les élèves ont fini et rangent leurs affaires. C'est trop rapide pour que ça soit innocent. Hermione, elle fait partie de ces élèves. Elle est la dernière à sortir. Granger passe devant le bureau et pose sa copie, avec un au revoir dit avec sa voix calme; Hermione, elle est polie avec tout le monde; et on ne peut pas dire que c'est une fille naïve car elle est trop intelligente pour ça. Et c'est peut-être ça, au final; elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre les autres, et comprendre tout le reste.

Riddle lui rend son au revoir; et ce n'est pas une parole froide dont il a l'habitude, c'est neutre et presque calme; mais Granger s'en fiche pas mal, savez; elle passe devant Potter et elle lui sourit doucement; c'est comme un sourire rassurant et des yeux noisettes pleine de bonté et de bienveillance. Et quand elle franchit la porte et qu'elle rejoint Weasley, qui l'attend accoudé aux casiers, son sourire devient plus grand.

Mais Harry ne le voit pas; personne ne le voit, au final; car c'est entre eux deux seulement.

Riddle ne relève pas la tête, et il y a un silence et les tics et tacs de l'horloge. Ils ne se regardent pas, même quand il lui dit de fermer la porte. Potter s'exécute.

-Vous savez ce qu'as dit Van Gogh avant de mourir ? fait l'homme, brisant le silence.

Il pose son stylo et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Il regarde Potter. Ce dernier ne parle pas. Harry secoue la tête et évite son regard; non, il ne sait pas. Il veut juste sortir d'ici.

Riddle, il ne répond pas toute de suite; il le regarde et ça le gêne, à Potter.

- _La tristesse durera toujours_.

Il y a comme quelque chose qui se brise, à l'intérieur d'Harry. Il cligne des yeux.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? demande-t-il.

Potter, il ne répond pas tout de suite; mais il finit par se forcer, à parler; car il sait que Riddle ne le lâchera pas, sinon. Alors il dit:

\- Il devait sûrement avoir raison vu qu'il s'est flingué une balle dans le crâne.

Riddle a un rictus.

-C'est vrai.

Potter fronce les sourcils:

-Je peux sortir, maintenant ?

-Non.

-J'ai un cours.

-Je vous ferais un mot.

Potter trouve le courage de planter ses yeux dans les siens. Il fait, avec un implont qu'il ne connaissait pas:

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Riddle ne sourit plus. Il ne répond pas tout de suite.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide.

-Je ne suis pas fou.

-Ne me faîte pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, claque la voix de l'homme.

Potter ne baisse pas les yeux.

\- Je suis sûr que vous le pensez.

Silence.

-Non, répond-t-il finalement.

Harry baisse les yeux.

-La tristesse nous fait faire des choses folles. Mais elle ne définit pas une personne.

Il a des larmes sous ses paupières. Riddle le regarde les bras croisés et lui, Potter, il regarde le sol. Il murmure, faiblement:

-Je suis désolé.

Il a la voix qui tremble; comme prête à se briser.

-Pourquoi, Harry ?

Potter ferme fort les yeux, et se mord la lèvre; il a une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêche de respirer.

-Ne… Ne dîtes rien à mes parents. A personne, s'il vous plaît.

Riddle ne répond pas.

-Approchez-vous.

Il s'exécute.

-Vos mains.

Il s'exécute.

L'homme prend ses mains et les retourne; il retrousse les manches du pull, doucement. Ses doigts ne touchent pas sa peau.

Quand Riddle voit les cicatrices, il n'y a aucune expression sur son visage et dans ces yeux; pas de peine, pas de peur, pas de pitié. Et bizarrement, Potter, ça le rassure.

Riddle regarde les cicatrices sans y toucher.

-Je ne dirais rien, fait-il.

Potter, il a les cils mouillés.

-Si vous arrêtez, seulement. Loin de moi l'envie de vous envoyer dans des centres d'adolescents dépressifs aux murs blancs et à l'odeur de la mort, là-bas. Parce que je ne crois pas à leurs méthodes débiles et aux médicaments qui donnent pour défoncer la moitié de leurs patients, vous voyez.

Il regarde Harry.

-Mais je veux que chaque jour, vous me montrez vos poignets. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient, Potter, alors ne jouez pas avec moi. Compris?

Harry le regarde, les yeux humides.

-Vous me ramenez encore des marques rouges, alors j'en parlerai à Dumbledore. Il est toujours capable d'appeler vos parents malgré tous les bonbons aux citrons qu'il englouti.

Silence.

-C'est du chantage, fait Harry.

-Un marché, corrige l'homme, durement. Vous avez le choix d'accepter ou de refuser.

Potter renifle.

-Le choix est vite fait.

Riddle a un rictus:

-Parfait.

Alors Potter ramène ses bras tout au long de son corps, et rabaisse ses manches. Il se détourne, un peu sonné, un peu perdu; encore plus qu'ordinaire, faut dire. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il entend:

-N'oubliez pas, Potter, à l'arbre tous les matins. Compris?

Comme si il avait le choix?

-D'accord.

D'accord.

Il tourne la poignet.

-Et arrêtez de pleurer, Potter.

Il ouvre la porte.

-La tristesse ne dure jamais toujours.

* * *

Dites-moi si vous voulez **la suite** les amis!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OCC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissement :** _M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres !

 **Note :** j'avais envie d'écrire une fiction sur un amour interdit, et aussi touchant et blabla. J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire mes loups !

 **Note II:** bon, je vous préviens toute suite, je vais mandiez comme une désespérée. J'ai écrit un petit OS sur _Le Labyrinthe_ (le 1) « Cet éclat-là », que j'ai passé six heures (d'affilées, je préviens) à écrire, donc si l'envie vous prend, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil ! Désolée pour cette petite page de pub, je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)

 **Note du chapitre n°7:** salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Excusez-moi pour l'attente plutôt longue de ce chapitre, je voulais mettre en place beaucoup de choses, dont la relation avec d'autres personnes pour Harry (vous allez comprendre en lisant ce petit chap' )) mais je ne savais pas trop comment tourner la rencontre pour que ça soit crédible. Vous l'aurez deviné, je n'écris pas en avance mes chapitres, j'ai des idées dans ma cervelle qui se développe au fur et à mesure MAIS, j'ai déjà programmé la fin de cette fiction ! (enfin, j'ai une grosse idée de comment ça va se terminer) Certes, elle est loin d'être terminée, je vous rassure (ou pas) mais je tenais à vous dire que je sais la fin, dont elle sera finie (dans trente ans, peut-être !), mais elle sera finie ! En espérant que cette nouvelle en rassure plus d'un !

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 _Noour_ : merci pour ta review et de suivre cette fic' ! pas de citation cette fois, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas )

 _Supernono:_ la voici :) merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 _Ptitcoeurfragile : _ merci beaucoup ! la suite est là :)

 _YuunKyun :_ cette magnifique citation, à mon goût, est une ouverture à un débat passionnant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite !

 _Caliste : _ notre Ryry est trop chamboulé pour répondre :p merci à toi pour ta review et ton suivi :)

 _Guest : _ ahah, on verra ça par la suite ) patience, patience, petit scarabée ! Merci pour ta review :)

 _Sunakotatji : _ la voilà ! merci beaucoup :)

 _Syllance : _ merci merci pour cette review ! Ma plus grande peur est de ne pas respecter les personnages, merci de m'enlever ce doute ! N'hésite pas à me dire si un jour, je manque de précisions ou x choses. J'ai bien reçu tes cookies, ils étaient très bon ) ils m'ont donnés la force pour écrire sur le clavier ! Merci beaucoup pour ton suivi, et tes reviews !

 _Nepthys52 : _ contente que tu t'accroches à cette fic', ça me fait super plaisir ! En espérant que ce côté original te plaise toujours, voilà la suite ! à bientôt !

 _Walala35 : _ la suite est là :)

 _Sedinette Michaelis : _merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, respecter les personnages et leurs sentiments sont très importants pour moi. Mille pardons pour les fautes de syntaxes, j'avoue honteusement que je ne remarque pas ces choses-là. J'espère que cela ne t'empêche pas d'apprécier la lecture, et n'hésite pas si ce problème revient fréquemment de m'en faire part et me frapper, car mes fautes de syntaxes et d'orthographes sont deux de mes meilleurs amis qui ne me lâchent pas. La suite est là !

 _Arya39 : _ je t'ai envoyé un mp, en espérant que tu le vois. Ahaha, soit patiente, petite ! La suite est en train de cuire dans mes fours ) à bientôt, prends soin de toi

 _Kyoko-dono : _ elle sort du four !;)

 _Dmon66 : _ dég que tu me dises que le chap' est court car j'étais, à ce moment-là, trop fière de sa taille que j'estimais grande x) voilà la suite, en espérant qu'Harry soit autant touchant pour toi ! (je pense que ça se dit, mais dans le pire des cas, _Sedinette_ viendra me frapper pour mes fautes répétitives )) Bisous

 _Aakaraly : _ merci pour ta review, la suite est là :)

 _L'affamee :_ WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOW, JE NE RESPIRE PLUS, APPELEZ UN MEDECIN ! TROP DE COMPLIMENTS D'UN COUP ! Non, plus sérieusement, ta review me touche beaucoup, beaucoup, vraiment. Je joue le coup de l'humour car je suis comme ça; quand des trucs me touchent, je réagis comme ça. Je suis hyper heureuse si cette fiction d'aide d'une certaine manière. Voilà la suite, je te fais de gros bisous, et merci encore : mille merci. Bisous, prends soin de toi ma belle

 _Clovatia :_ merci beaucoup pour ta review ! excuse-moi pour l'attente, je comprends que ça peut être (que c'est, même) frustrant et chiant. J'essaie de faire mon mieux, promis. Voilà la suite, en tout cas, et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

 _Lukastellane : _ merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça me fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle te plaise autant que les autres :) à bientôt

 _Alice Nagini Riddle : _ elle est là :) en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

 _DaisyLuzion : _ hihi, cette question ne mourra jamais…. MOI AHAHAHA. La suite est here !

 _Le petit serpent : _ la suite n'attend que toi :)

 _Nathydemon : _ la suite est là :)

 _Big bad wolf : _ moi qui trouvais ce chap' long… Ahaha, voici la suite !

 _Loulouve : _ HOLA ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) la suite vient de sortir du four !

 _Oubliemoi : _ (et non, je ne t'ai pas oublié !) merci beaucoup pour ta review ! pas de références dans ce chap', en espérant qu'il te plaise quand même ) bisous !

 _:_ merci beaucoup ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire autant que les autres chap' ! Bisous !

 _Guest : _ merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite est là, en espérant qu'elle te plaise comme les autres chapitres ! Bisous et à bientôt !

 _Thegeeksophie : _ ta review me fait super plaisir ! Je demande toujours si les lecteurs veulent la suite pour voir si ça leur plaise encore, si il n'y a pas un truc qui les dérange dans la fiction. Par exemple, si quelqu'un fait « j'aimerai bien la suite, mais…. » voilà ) la suite est prête, et je me dépêche d'écrire le chap' 8 ! Et non, je me suis pas inspirée de quelqu'un, quelque chose, ect… cette idée m'est venue en regardant _Les Choristes,_ aucun rapport donc. Et en y réfléchissant, je me demande comment cette idée m'est venue ! à bientôt et gros bisous

 _Guest : _ la suite est ici ! :) merci beaucoup !

 _Opercule : _ ahah, j'ai hésité à finir avec cette phrase : j'hésitais à mettre plutôt « et Harry claqua la porte » ou un truc dans le genre ! Mais je me suis dit que finir sur une réplique était plus poignant ! Tu en penses quoi ? Le Père Noël jetepromets a lu tes souhaits et BIIIIM, voilà la suite )

 _Bloupbloup :_ merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite est là, et mange-là lentement, manger vite c'est mauvais pour l'estomac ! Bisous !

Gros bisous à tous et merci mille fois pour vos review ! Ca vous plait que je réponde comme ça à vos reviews ? Car quand je les lis je vous répond toujours dans ma tête, donc j'ai longuement hésité à vous répondre car j'ai peur que ça coupe le truc, avant de lire le chapitre. Je sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

* * *

Les gens le bousculent dans le couloir, mais Harry a trop de larmes dans les yeux pour le voir.

Il a la tête baissée, et une douleur bien précise sur ces poignets, et le poids qui fait baisser ses épaules; et, savez, ça ressemble presque à la culpabilité, tout ça. Tout ça, c'est rien et tout à la fois; c'est le grand calme, pour une fois, dans sa tête. Il y a comme une extrême sérénité lorsque ses pensées se brisent entre-elles, toutes en même temps; et elles sont nombreuses, peut-être que c'est la première fois qu'elles sont autant. Peut-être qu'elles sont des centaines, des milliers, et plus encore; des milliards; et elles sont sûrement aussi nombreuses qu'il y a d'étoiles dans l'espace, et dans l'infini, et dans le ciel, la nuit, quand les nuages disparaissent.

 _« Pourquoi t'es pas parti, idiot ? » « Pourquoi tes manches étaient relevées ? » « Pourquoi tu fous tout en l'air à chaque fois, Potter ? » « Pourquoi t'existe ? » «Pourquoi t'es là ? »_

Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi, Potter ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es là !

Et Potter se précipite aux toilettes.

* * *

La porte claque contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant pour les autres, mais pas pour lui; Potter, il n'entend plus rien.

Il court aux toilettes, et il vomi. Il tombe à terre, et il vomi; il s'accroche à la cuvette comme un désespéré, et il vomi comme toutes ses larmes sur son visage, et tout son sang sur ses poignets.

Potter a les joues humides et des spasmes qui secouent son corps et son cœur; et ça fait presque mal.

Et ça s'arrête. Ça s'arrête d'un coup, comme ça; alors pendant quelques secondes, il a le temps de respirer à nouveau. Mais il replonge aussitôt dans ses sanglots, et l'air paraît encore plus loin et plus inaccessible que les étoiles, à cet instant-là.

Une main passe sur son épaule, et une voix se trace un chemin dans la douleur solitaire d'un homme.

-Harry ?

Potter ne reconnait pas la voix; mais la voix continue son chemin, et elle dit, elle demande: si ça va, si il a besoin d'aide, et toutes ces choses qu'on dit quand on ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

La voix, elle continue, elle dit : bouge pas, je vais chercher de l'aide; elle dit : t'inquiètes pas, respire, t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Ça va aller.

Ça va aller. Demain, peut-être; mais ça va aller. A cet instant, t'as sûrement tout ton corps qui veut se flinguer, parce que chaque battement de ton cœur devient comme une honte à ton existence; mais demain, peut-être que tout ça va disparaitre. Demain, ça va aller.

Alors Potter s'accroche à ça. Et c'est dur de s'accrocher à quelque chose, d'abord; parce qu'il n'y a que les désespérés qui ont besoin de croire à quelque chose; et que c'est un jeu dangereux, de croire. A force de trop s'accrocher, on pourrait bien tomber; et éclater tout l'espoir qu'il nous restait.

Alors Potter, il s'accroche et il dit, à travers ses sanglots: reste.

C'est toujours plus facile lorsque que la douleur est partagée.

* * *

La voix a un nom et porte un visage; c'est drôle, dit comme ça, car tout le monde le savait, comprenez; mais pas Harry. Potter, il a toujours un doute pour faire la distinction de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ou dans la vraie vie.

Et c'est Ron Weasley, et c'est tout.

Il y a tant de choses à dire sur lui qu'Harry ne connaît pas, alors il se tait. Il le connait, ils se connaissent; mais faut le dire vite, cette phrase. Leur connaissance de l'autre se base sur des bruits entendus dans les couloirs, des salutations distantes et Hermione.

Hermione Granger. Il y a tant de choses à dire sur cette fille alors Potter ne dira rien; c'est trop long. Granger, c'est la bonne élève et la bonne personne; elle qui veut sauver le monde entier de la terreur, de la douleur et toutes ces choses qui noircies le cœur. C'est la copine de Ron et la voisine d'Harry; mais ils ne se sont pas vraiment parlés; et c'est pas comme si Harry parlait aux gens, de base: déjà que ses propres mots se perdent dans sa bouche quand il parle avec ses parents.

Ron dit, assis à côté d'Harry, par terre, contre le mur des toilettes:

-Ca me dérange pas de sécher, alors j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas non plus.

Leurs épaules se touchent. Potter fixe le sol.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Cool.

Silence.

-Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, fait Weasley. T'as sûrement attrapé un truc. La gastro, j'sais pas. Enfin t'es malade quoi.

 _Pas vraiment._

-Non.

Alors Weasley dit:

-Ah.

Et il ne dit rien d'autre.

Quand la sonnerie retenti, Ron a ouvert son sac; il a pris sa trousse, un stylo, et un papier, et il a griffonné. Et il a dit, dans les yeux verts de Potter:

-Mon numéro. Si t'as besoin d'un camarade quand tu sèches.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice.

Il se lève.

-Je dois y aller, fait-il. Hermione va vraiment me tuer si je sèche une heure de plus.

Harry sourit.

-Appelle-moi, si c'est le cas. J'organiserai ton enterrement avec soin.

Ron éclate de rire.

-T'es drôle quand tu vomis pas dans la cuvette des toilettes, en fait.

Potter grimace.

-M'en parle pas.

Alors Ron n'en parle plus.

-Salut Potter. Fais attention à toi, quand même.

Il tourne les talons vers la porte, et, avant de l'ouvrir, Weasley se retourne.

-Surtout si tu vois une Hermione Granger dans les parages.

Alors Harry rit encore une fois, et; ça fait longtemps.

Demain, ça va aller.

* * *

La phrase que vous aimez tous! Dîtes-moi si la suite vous intéresse :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OCC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissement :** _M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres ! Langage cru, aussi!

 **Note : ** j'avais envie d'écrire une fiction sur un amour interdit, et aussi touchant et blabla. J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire mes loups !

 **Note II:** bon, je vous préviens toute suite, je vais mandiez comme une désespérée. J'ai écrit un petit OS sur _Le Labyrinthe_ (le 1) « Cet éclat-là », que j'ai passé six heures (d'affilées, je préviens) à écrire, donc si l'envie vous prend, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil ! Désolée pour cette petite page de pub, je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)

 **Note du chapitre n°8:** Hellooooo! On se revoit déjà, ahah! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulez vraiment publier la suite tôt pour vous souhaitez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et une très bonne année 2017 aussi. Pour ce chapitre, je le trouve spécial. Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il est "construit" d'une manière différente des autres. Enfin, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

 **Publication :** ce que vous attendez tous, ahaha ;) je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je poste plus souvent mais des plus courts chapitres, et je pense continuer comme ça ! Donc à bientôt les amis ;)

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 _Amanda14:_ merci beaucoup pour ton premier commentaire;)! ça me fait super plaisir que tu apprécies cette fic', et que tu trouves que les perso' sont respectés. Comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, respecter ces personnages, leurs manières, leur façon d'être, ect... sont vraiment quelque chose d'important pour moi. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture :)

 _Noona Poulpe:_ merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) voilà la suite! :)

 _Walala35:_ merci pour ta review! la suite est là :)

 _Caliste:_ merci à toi pour ton suivi et tes reviews récurrentes :)

 _Aakaraky maariigul:_ merci beaucoup:) j'aime beaucoup Ron donc pas question de le mettre en scène comme un gros con comme tu dis! Il va être un personnage important de cette fiction, comme dans les livres;) la suite est là, merci pour ta review!

 _luna park:_ les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre :) gros bisous, merci à toi pour ton suivi et tes reviews récurrentes !

 _YuuKyun:_ super contente que tu ne sois pas déçue ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! Merci pour ton suivi et tes reviews récurrentes:)

 _luce1999:_ merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'était un petit chapitre en effet ahah :) Voilà la suite! à bientôt!

 _The Fanfictionner:_ formons une armée de petit Ron pour lui rendre hommage. Merci pour ta review! :)

 _1:_ j'ai malheureusement abusé lors des apéro :( les petits Curly auront ma peau un jour! L'inspiration est venue plus vite que prévu ahha, la suite est DÉJÀ là! J'espère que tu as passé des bonnes fêtes! à bientôt

 _sunakotatji:_ merci beaucoup! :) la suite est là!

 _ptitcoeurfragile:_ merci!:) la suite est là!

 _Xou:_ c'est vrai que ça c'est découvert vite, mais je voulais pas attendre 10 chapitres pour mettre l'histoire en route! J'espère que ça ne dérange pas! Ahaha, tes questions auront des réponses... Patience, mon petit lapin! La suite est làà;)

 _stormtrooper2:_ Coucou. L'idée du psy est très bonne, j'avais pensé à ça aussi! Mais je pense savoir quand et pourquoi placer ce psy... MYSTÈRE AHAH! merci pour ton suivi et tes reviews récurrentes! à bientôt!

 _Dydy-Ramen: _ merci beaucoup! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant! :) gros bisous

 _Syllance:_ ahaha, ne t'inquiète pas, ça peut prendre dix ans mais je mettrais à jour! Comme je l'ai dit dans le chap' 7, j'ai déjà idée comment cette fiction va se finir;) c'est vrai que cette petite touche d'humour de notre Ryry est surprenante; perso, je la vois plus comme une page qui se tourne, justement ;) Chacun est libre de la voir comme il le souhaite! Peut-être c'est "l'effet Riddle", on ne sait pas;) Je suis super heureuse que tu as trouvé que c'était un beau d'état d'esprit, car comme je l'ai dit avant, c'est le commencement de quelque chose de nouveau !(enfin moi je le vois comme ça, et chacun est libre de le voir comme il le veut!) Vos reviews me donnent une motivation ouf pour écrire, cette histoire et d'autres histoires en général. Merci beaucoup pour ça, vraiment! Je m'arrêterais pas, aie-confiance mon enfant :D le strudle est délicieux, je n'avais jamais goûté auparavant. Il m'a inspiré cette suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise!:) Gros bisous à toi

 _Arya39:_ ahahah, la cuvette des toilettes, une fidèle amie, ne sous-estime pas sa puissance! Merci beaucoup! Et réponds-moi, sinon, pas de suite!

 _Dmon666:_ je te raconte pas comment j'avais le seum la dernière fois :( j'étais trop fière et tout... Et là, tu arrives, tu brises mon bonheur avec tes mots.. :( j'en pleure toujours la nuit... N'as-tu pas honte...? Super contente de tous ces compliments! Tu essaies de te rattraper ;)? Ahah, j'ai toujours peur que mon humour n'est pas aussi drôle que ça, finalement. Si j'arrive à te faire rire, c'est déjà bien! Ta review m'a fait extrement plaisir! merci beaucoup! la suite n'attend que toi! gros bisous!

 _Sedinette:_ Joyeux Noël à toi aussi! Pas fan de Ron? Mais c'est un ange! Aucun problème pour les critiques, je pense qu'elles sont toujours bonnes à prendre et si on publie sur ce site c'est pour justement, recevoir un avis, échanger.. Les critiques font parties des fanfictions à mon avis. Après, c'est vrai, il y a une manière de le dire. Par exemple: "ta fiction est nulle car ..." tu vois le genre. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils l'ont pris mal, car tout est bien formulé et c'est très respectueux envers l'auteur, la manière dont tu dis les choses. Je sais pas si tu m'as comprise, c'est mal dit. Enfin bref, merci beaucoup de prendre de ton temps pour écrire une review!

Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2017, que du meilleur, que du bonheur!

Merci mille fois pour vos review, suivis, favoris... C'est mon plus beau cadeau de Noël ;)

En espérant que la suite vous plaise,

Gros bisous, prenez-soin de vous!

* * *

Potter a son portable à la main et son index qui tremble au-dessus de l'écran. Il est allongé sur son lit, seul; dans sa chambre et dans sa maison, encore une fois; mais c'est pas grave, il a l'habitude, à force; n'importe qui finit par s'habituer à la solitude.

Son écran affiche « Ron Weasley » mais la conservation est vide. Son doigt tremble au-dessus de l'écran; et dans sa tête, c'est un débat sans fin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux envoyer ? Est-ce que tu dois vraiment envoyer quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine, de commencer à quelque chose qui pourrait amener à rien ? Tu veux vraiment commencer quelque chose alors que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, Potter ?

Il y a un magnifique risque dans cette relation qui n'a toujours pas commencée; celle de sortir de sa solitude pour découvrir les autres; et leurs manières, et leurs façons d'être, de penser, d'agir, d'aimer, de détester, d'abandonner. Le risque d'être déçu, de prendre goût à l'amitié, à l'amour pour au final, être laissé tomber, et de redécouvrir la solitude comme une vieille amie.

Alors Potter, il réfléchit. Il réfléchit à tout ça; en s'imaginant des scénarios, le futur, le présent. En se remémorant son passé et tous ces risques non-pris, enfermés, coincés par l'étrange influence et le mystérieux pouvoir de l'isolement de soi.

Et t'as ses doigts qui tapent sur l'écran.

* * *

Il est 22H30, et dehors, il pleut.

La pluie tombe sur le sol et Potter tombe sur le calage de sa salle de bain; et ça, presque en même temps.

Dans sa tête, il pense à la lame de rasoir qui est posée sur le rebord du lavabo, à quelques mètres seulement; et _t'as juste à tendre le bras pour l'attraper._

Aussitôt que cette pensée frôle son esprit, il secoue la tête; comme si il voulait faire sortir cette idée de lui, et qu'elle s'en aille : loin, loin de lui et loin de ses poignets; ou quelque chose dans le genre.

 _T'as tes poignets et la lame de rasoir à tes côtés. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

Alors Potter s'imagine la scène; cette scène fait tant de fois; déjà tellement de fois qu'il la connait par cœur. Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose, de connaître ça, d'être habituer à ça; il le sait, et Riddle aussi.

Riddle aussi. Riddle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Qu'est-ce ce qu'il aurait dit, à cet instant-là, Riddle? Pendant que tu penses à passer la lame de rasoir sur tes poignets, qu'est-ce que qu'il aurait fait, lui?

Il t'aurait rien dit, peut-être; il t'aurait regardé sans trop d'émotions dans le regard, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il t'aurait regardé de haut en bas; et ses yeux noirs se seraient arrêtés sur ton poignet. Il aurait alors penchée la tête sur le côté, et il aurait haussé un sourcil; un seul, l'air de dire _vraiment ?_ et Potter n'aurait rien répondu.

Alors Riddle franchit la porte de sa salle de bain, et il s'en va.

Et Potter le laisse partir.

* * *

La lame de rasoir reste grise.

Elle reste grise, et c'est pas faute d'avoir amené cette lame jusqu'à son poignet; Potter, il était prêt à le refaire, malgré Riddle et tout le reste.

Mais son téléphone a vibré; et le message de Ron Weasley s'est affiché.

 _-Ca va cool, Potter. Ça te dit de venir déjeuner avec nous, demain?_

Alors Potter est resté figé.

- _Dis-moi oui, s'il te plaît. Hermione est à mes côtés et elle attend ta réponse comme un miracle de Dieu. Ma vie se joue entre tes mains._

Alors Harry a souri, et la lame s'est écrasée sur les carreaux de la salle de bain. Ces carreaux-là sont restés blancs.

* * *

Potter s'est couché tard, mais ça, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas fatigué.

Et il a bien dormi, quand ses yeux se sont fermés.

 _Ça fait longtemps, vous savez._

* * *

Quand Potter croise le regard de Granger, dans les couloirs de lycée Pourdlard*, elle lui sourit grand. A ses côtés, Weasley roule des yeux, et ses lèvres forment :

 _Sauve-moi._

Potter a un sourire d'excuse.

* * *

Quand il pénètre dans la cafétéria, à midi, Potter cherche du regard une tête rousse et des cheveux épais.

Il reste quelques secondes sans bouger, sans rien faire; puis, une main se lève, et un sourire croise son regard, et Hermione essaie de lui transmettre tant de bienveillance dans son regard, que Potter a presque lâché son plateau des mains.

Et il les rejoint.

* * *

-Alors Harry, comment ça va ?

C'est Granger qui parle, là; parce que Ron est trop occupé à dévorer son repas que c'est à peine qu'il salue Harry. Il a, quand Potter s'est assis sur la chaise, dit des mots incompréhensibles pour tous êtres humains, la bouche pleine. Granger l'a engueulé, ses lèvres pincées, et ça a fait sourire Harry, sur le coup.

Elle a dit :

-Tiens-toi bien, Ronald.

Alors Ronald a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Pas la peine, Hermy. Harry s'en fou, hein.

Granger a pris un air offusqué et a dit, _ne m'appelle pas Hermy, Ronald !_ mais la voix de Weasley a couvert sa voix.

-N'est-ce pas, Potter ? Tu t'en fou, toi.

-Complètement, fait-il.

Alors Ron sourit d'un air victorieux, et Hermione a secoué la tête, désespérée. Harry a souri.

Granger s'est tournée vers le brun, et elle a fait :

-Alors Harry, comment ça va ?

* * *

Quand Potter arrive à l'arbre, Riddle était déjà là.

-On avait dit le matin, Potter.

L'homme est adossé contre l'arbre, et il a une cigarette allumée entre ses doigts.

-Êtes-vous tellement stupide que vous confondez le matin avec l'après-midi ?

-J'avais oublié, dit-il.

Riddle plante ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Il lève un sourcil. _Arrête de faire ça._

Peut-être que le pire, c'est qu'il a vraiment oublié, Potter. Parce qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses en deux jours que c'est trop pour lui; c'est trop d'un coup. Alors Riddle est passé au-dessus de tout ça.

L'homme apporte sa cigarette à sa bouche. Et Harry est devant lui, il a les mains dans les poches; il ne sait pas quoi faire, et il a peur de bouger. Alors il ne bouge pas d'un poil.

-Je me sens vexé, dit finalement Riddle.

Potter fronce les sourcils; il a les yeux ailleurs, il ne regarde pas l'homme.

L'homme tire sur sa cigarette.

-Pourquoi ça ? demande Harry.

Même si il ne le voit pas, il peut sentir le rictus de Riddle; il peut même le voir, savez.

L'homme souffle la fumée.

-Je passe après vos deux nouveaux petits copains. C'est moche.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes… Non. Aucun rapport.

Le rictus de Riddle s'agrandit.

-Vraiment ? Tout est plus clair d'un coup, merci Potter.

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, Potter; parce qu'il commence à être perdu, à cet instant. Il secoue la tête.

-Enfin, bref. On fait quoi, là ? Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de perdre du temps. Euh, si vous voulez, je m'en vais, et on oublie. Parce que, voilà.

Lorsque le brun prononçait ces paroles, Riddle s'approche. Il a sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, et il prend un bras de Potter.

- _Voilà_ , fait-il, pendant qu'il remonte les manches du manteau et du pull d'Harry.

Et il n'y a pas de cicatrices; pas des nouvelles, en tout cas. C'est peut-être une bonne chose, au final; peut-être même que Riddle pense que c'est une bonne chose aussi.

Mais il ne le montre pas.

Il prend l'autre bras. Riddle, il n'a pas d'expression sur le visage et dans son regard; ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Riddle est plus grand que Potter; pas une tête de plus, mais de larges centimètres toute de même.

Et c'est de cette hauteur, qu'il dit, après avoir relâché son bras :

-Voilà.

Voilà.

* * *

Dîtes-moi si **la suite** vous intéresse :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OOC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissement :** _M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres ! Langage cru, aussi !

 **Note :** Hello ! Petit chapitre plus consacré sur Riddle, cette fois. J'ai envie de garder cette part de Voldemort et de méchanceté en lui. Est-ce que vous êtes pour ? En fait, j'ai complètement craqué sur ce chapitre, et je suis impatiente de voir vos retours dessus. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaise, mais on verra…

 **Remerciement :** vous êtes 200 à suivre cette fiction ! OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW MERCI ! On a dépassé les 200 reviews, aussi ! Vous êtes oufs, les loulous. Merci. J'espère que cette fiction va toujours vous plaire et ne va pas vous décevoir ! MERCI !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Caliste :_ je prends en note, merci beaucoup pour ta franchise ! Je comprends ton doute. J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir ! Merci pour ton suivis :)

 _Maariigul :_ coucou :) merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, et les nouvelles d'Harry tant attendues..Merci pour ta review :)

 _Numero15 :_ merci beaucoup ! :) la suite est là !

 _Syllance : _ l'effet Riddle est bien présent, haha ! Personnellement, je vois beaucoup Riddle jaloux : mais il essaie de le cacher. C'est ma vision de le voir aha ! Cette confiance va peut-être dispaïtre dans ce chapitre, hihihi… Oui ! Moi aussi ! Que ça aille au-dessus du lycée et de la maison Potter : qu'ils créaient des expériences. Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire et je suis absolument d'accord. Mais je ne veux pas – et j'ai peur – d'aller trop vite. La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :) merci énormément pour ton suivis et tes encouragements en continu ! Gros bisous

 _Stormtrooper2 : _ coucou ! Perso, ce qui a ralenti la scarification d'Harry, c'est de penser à Tom ) je vois les choses comme ça, mais si Ron n'aurait pas appeler.. C'est un peu les deux, j'imagine ! J'imagine plutôt Riddle assez jaloux.. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses ! A bientôt et gros bisous !

 _Maoul92 : _ la suite est là, merci pour ta review :)

 _Hinata1 : _ oui, c'est vrai.. Mais je pense que Riddle est quelqu'un de très complexe et un poil jaloux. Je sais pas ce que t'en penses :) la suite est là, merci pour ta review :)

 _Ptitcoeurfragile : _ merci beaucoup ! :) elle est là :)

 _Alice Nagini Riddle : _ merci beaucoup, bonne année à toi :) la suite est là :)

 _Guest : _ ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux lire le chapitre quand tu veux :) merci pour ta review, et ton amie a raison ! Gros bisous

 _Alicia Viridis : _ la suite est là :) merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que cette fiction va continuer de te plaire ! :) Mes chapitres trop courts sont vraiment un problème, et je m'en excuse mille fois. Il faut que j'arrange ça ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir :)

 _Solane Helsalrogo : _ merci :) elle est là !

 _Luna Park : _ ahah oui ! x) il est tellement timide notre Harry.. La suite est là ! Merci beaucoup pour ton suivis, gros bisous ! X3

 _Sunakotatji : _ merci beaucoup ! La suite est là :)

 _Noona Poulpe : _ ahaha, superbe idée ! Rien n'est impossible;)

 _Walala35 : _ comme toujours, voici la suite :)

 _Black Night Michiyo :_ ahah, tu m'as bien fait rire x) Non, tu peux toujours dire « plus sérieusement », j'adore x) et ouais j'avais remarqué ! Tom est stylé en toutes circonstances, voyons ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, tu peux les répéter mille fois ils me feront toujours aussi plaisir ! ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! (en retard, mais bon) TU DEVIENS VIEILLE MAMY, DIT DONC ! J'espère que t'as passé une exellente journée ! Enorme bisous, merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours autant rire ! Prends soin de toi !

 _3-Fairy-Shugo-Dramione-3 : _ merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va toujours te plaire ! Gros bisous :)

 _YuuKyun : _ absolument d'accord avec toi ! Libre est le mot. Et encore d'accord avec toi, la douleur est quelque chose d'intéressant. C'est horrible de le dire comme ça. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus beau dans le malheur que dans le bonheur. Ahha, pourquoi Riddle t'énerve ? ça m'intrigue :D ! Voilà la suite, et peut-être qu'Harry n'est plus très libre… AHAHAHAAH ! Gros bisous à toi, merci mille fois pour tes reviews !:)

 _Lna-Reyna Malfoy : _ coucou ! la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :) gros bisous, merci beaucop pour ta review !

Omaima9456 : ahah, la torture est finie, la suite est là;)

Bichtouille : ahah, le HP/TR est un couple que j'aime énormément aussi ! J'espère que mon « style » te plaît et que cette originalité ne te gêne pas ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, et pour ta review ! Bonne année à toi, et à bientôt :)

Pitis Cookies : notre Potter est capable de tout ! Merci ma belle !

Sedinette Michaelis : Bonne année à toi aussi ! ah, je vois le genre. Personnellement, quand je relis mes premières fictions (j'aime la torture t'as vu ?), et que je regarde les commentaires, je me dis que les personnes sont vraiment très gentilles sur ce site. Je vois pas comment tu peux lire ça sans te crever les yeux ! J'ai déjà eu quelques remarques négatives, et heureusement que je les ai eu ! Cela m'a tellement aidé ! Les personnes ont toujours étaient respectueuses et je trouve ça nul (pour ne pas dire un autre mot) que des gens prennent mal les critiques. Je suis unique, que veux-tu;) (et modeste aussi ahah !) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, la suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire, bisous !

EmmaAnneAly : Ta review me touche tellement. D'abord, merci pour tous ces compliments qui me rassurent dans les descriptions des personnages/sentiments que j'ai peur de ne pas réussir. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi ! Pas de soucis, je note, normalement tu vas avoir reçu le email :) ! Gros merci pour ta review, et je te fais de gros bisous !

Plume : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! :) bonne année à toi aussi, je te souhaite le meilleur ! Compte sur moi pour continuer mes fictions !

Une lectrice : gros et immense merci pour ta review qui me touche beaucoup ! Ahha, ma fiction te torture ? J'aime torturer les gens :p ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Quelle est ta relation qui te passionne le plus, ducoup ? Je pourrais peut-être essayer de la mettre en avant :) N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes préférences :) Bonne année à toi aussi, énorme bisous à toi et voilà.;)

: merci beaucoup ! Elle est là :)

Guest : merci beaucoup, c'est la première fois que l'on me dit qu'elle est poétique ! :) je la trouve assez vulgaire, et je ne l'aime pas trop, je l'avoue. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton compliment :) J'espère que cette façon d'écrire va toujours te plaire :) gros bisous !

 _Bloupbloup:_ ow merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review ! :) la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va toujours te plaire!

Lyluna : la suite est là, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ahha, tu le sauras dans la suite… Gros bisous !

Merci à tous, je ne sais pas comment vous dire à quel point une simple review me met une fusée dans les fesses pour continuer à écrire. Merci, mille fois.

Je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit, mais je vous souhaite une excellente année 2017 les amis!

Prenez-soin de vous,

A bientôt!

* * *

Riddle a relâché son bras.

-Voilà, fait-il.

Alors pendant une seconde ou deux, peut-être plus; Potter trouve le courage de plonger son regard dans le sien. Parce que, Potter, il est extrêmement mal à l'aise quand ses yeux verts se plongent dans celui des autres. Et c'est peut-être qu'Harry, lui, il ment beaucoup, beaucoup. Ses paroles et ses sourires –le peu qu'il sourit – transpirent le mensonge et c'est un peu triste. Mais ses yeux, ils ne peuvent pas mentir : c'est comme si ils étaient reliés au plus profond chagrin qui alimentait son cœur.

Potter plonge ses yeux dans ses siens : et c'est peut-être la première fois qui le fait _vraiment_ ; qu'il le regarde en le voyant. C'est la première fois, et dans son esprit et dans son âme, une espérance s'allume en disant _et j'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière._

Riddle a les yeux noirs, vraiment très noirs : et il y a quelques reflets rougeâtres dans ses yeux sombres. Riddle est un homme mystérieux dans sa façon d'être et d'agir : il n'est pas comme les autres et ça attire plus que ça n'effraie. Parfois, Riddle effraie : mais ça ne dure que quelques secondes et le temps que les personnes autour de lui clignent des yeux, Riddle est devenu aussi cynique et exécrable. Parfois, Harry peut voir ce côté-là qu'il essaie de cacher, d'enfuir au fond de toute son âme. Mais Harry l'a vu et c'est peut-être le seul, et c'est peut-être aussi trop tard : pour lui, pour eux.

Et c'est peut-être ironique, tout ça. Riddle est le seul qui a vu ses cicatrices sur ses poignets et Potter est le seul qui a vu ce côté sombre qui alimente ses yeux noirs : ils se sont vus, et Harry, il ne sait toujours pas si c'est une bonne chose.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? demande Potter.

Son audace le surprend, mais l'incrédulité qui fout son esprit en l'air est plus forte que sa timidité et son renforcement sur soi.

Ça doit surprendre un peu Riddle, aussi : puisqu'il lève son sourcil. Même si il le fait toujours, et Potter est presque sûr que c'est pour se moquer des personnes qui l'entourent.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, Potter ?

Harry n'est pas quelqu'un de coléreux, d'habitude. C'est quelqu'un d'assez calme à l'extérieur, même si c'est un grand bordel dans son esprit qui fait que ses mains tremblent et allument les cigarettes au coin de sa bouche.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, lâche-t-il.

Ses yeux verts brillent. Riddle a un rictus moqueur. Il prend entre ses doigts sa cigarette allumée.

-Je ne pense pas que vous êtes un imbécile, dit Riddle, au bout d'un silence.

Potter lui aurait répondu qu'il s'en fout, de ce qu'il pense; de ce qu'il se pense de lui. Il ne voulait pas savoir, et c'est pas quelque chose qui concerne particulièrement Riddle; Potter, il ne veut pas savoir ce que pense les gens quand leur regard se pose sur ce corps sans trop de vie et ce visage un peu triste. Il ne veut pas le savoir parce qu'il a sûrement peur : mais il évite de penser à ça; il a déjà trop de peur dans son cœur.

Alors à la place, Harry, il dit :

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Riddle a un mouvement d'exaspération, pendant une seconde à peine; mais il le cache bien vite – même si c'est trop tard, Potter l'a vu – pour remettre son masque d'impassibilité que Potter admire un peu.

Potter, il veut savoir; les questions dans sa tête sont beaucoup trop nombreuses, et il a _besoin_ de vider son esprit. Là-haut, ça explose en morceaux.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? insiste-t-il.

Et, dans un coin de son âme, Potter prend le courage qu'il lui reste pour maintenir le regard noir du plus vieux.

-Je suis un adulte, Potter. Vous êtes un enfant. Mon devoir est de vous ramener dans le bon chemin.

Riddle, il crache un peu le mot _devoir_ sans qu'Harry ne sache vraiment pourquoi : il a l'air de mépriser ce sens-là : le devoir moral. Alors Potter se met à penser que Riddle doit mépriser toutes ces choses qui parlent de sentiments : qu'il doit même en vomir quand ils sont trop forts. Peut-être que Riddle, il a envie de le mépriser, Harry : parce que c'est pas quelqu'un de très courageux et de très fort. Riddle, il doit mépriser sa faiblesse derrière son dos : il l'aide parce qu'il a pitié de lui; même si, d'habitude, Riddle n'a pitié de personne. Mais Potter, il est sûr qu'il le fait vomir, Riddle. Riddle doit rester éveillé toutes les nuits quand il pense au pauvre _Harry Potter_ qui se taillent les veines tous les soirs dans sa salle de bain, seul et seulement accompagné de sa solitude. Et ça doit le faire rire aux éclats, Riddle; quand il pense au sang qui coule sur son poignet. Il doit en rire beaucoup, beaucoup; que des larmes de joie coulent de ses yeux beaucoup trop noirs et bizarrement rouges. Il doit rire de toi. Il doit penser que t'es rien même si t'essaies d'avoir l'air à quelque chose. Il doit rire de ta stupidité infantile. Il doit rire quand il te voit arriver chaque matin avec le même éclat de peur et de faiblesse dans tes yeux. Il doit pointer du doigt tes épaules beaucoup trop basses et qui donnent l'impression que tu portes tout le malheur du monde; et que t'es l'homme le plus malheureux de ce monde-là. Il doit avoir pitié de toi; comme tous les autres et comme toi aussi. Riddle voudrait même que tu te fous en l'air pour qu'il ne voit plus cette faiblesse qui traîne autour de toi; et cette lâcheté, et cette peur, et ce trop de sentiment qui te sert le cœur.

Potter a le cœur qui se brise.

Il entend la cloche sonner et les gens bouger un peu autour de lui, et il entend même une voix qui dit son nom : et ça sonne comme une insulte.

Mais l'enfant se détourne et quand il cligne des yeux, ses cils sont humides. La voix râle un peu, mais quand les pats de l'enfant font quelques mètres, elle disparaît.

Et l'enfant s'enfuit; comme il l'a sans doute toujours fait.

* * *

Quand Potter voit, à travers les larmes dans les yeux, sa porte d'entrée : il se met à courir vers elle. Dans ses mains, il sert fort ses clés; d'ailleurs, elles sont si moites que les clés tombent plusieurs fois sur le palier: alors Potter pousse des jurons coléreux mais ça ressemble plus à des sanglots.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est presque un miracle que Potter est réussi à l'ouvrir dans son état: à peine qu'un seul de ses pieds franchissent la porte d'entrée, il jette son sac à côté et court dans les escaliers.

Il aurait voulu tomber, savez; il aurait voulu que l'un de ses stupides pieds qui appartient à ce stupide corps glisse. Il aurait voulu tomber. Il aurait voulu tomber pour mourir. Mais il n'a pas le temps que son vœu se réalise car il ouvre déjà la porte de sa salle de bain.

Potter, il connaît toujours aussi bien l'endroit: rien n'a bougé depuis ce matin et la lame de rasoir n'a pas bougé depuis hier. L'espoir porté disparu dans son cœur aurait voulu que ça continue comme ça; et même Riddle aussi peut-être.

Riddle. Riddle. Riddle. Riddle. Riddle. Riddle. Riddle. Riddle. Riddle. Riddle.

Mais Riddle a pitié de lui et il se fout de lui en voulant l'aider: parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie et qu'il fait ça par _devoir_ et ce _devoir_ le répugne sûrement beaucoup trop. Riddle doit toujours rire à l'heure qui l'est et il doit se moquer – comme il en a l'habitude – de ses cils humides et ses joues humides elles-aussi. Il doit être plié de rire à l'heure qui l'est : il doit être dans sa salle de cours en train de faire cours à des _stupides élèves_ comme il l'est appelle si bien; et il doit mourir de rire devant eux. Et quand un de ces _stupides élèves_ aura le courage de demander _pourquoi vous riez, monsieur ?_ il ne pourra pas répondre toute suite parce qu'il rit encore trop fort. Il attendra. Ils attendrons. Et Riddle dira : _je ris parce que Potter. Potter, encore. Potter il est encore plus con que vous et c'est presque un record dans ce cas-là mais je ne vous apprends rien hein Potter est trop faible beaucoup trop faible pour que ça soit humain et et et…_

Et Riddle rit et Potter crie.

Potter crie et s'il le savait, Riddle ne rit pas. Seulement lui crie.

Mais il ne le sait pas.

* * *

 _Vous en pensez quoi ?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OOC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissement : **_M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres ! Langage cru, aussi !

 **Note :** HELLO! Vous avez vu à quel point ce chapitre est sorti vite? J'en suis toute retournée, moi aussi! Et en plus de ça, il est assez long (6pages alors que j'en fais 3-4 pages d'habitude!). Vous pouvez dire que vous m'aimez, je sais. Bon, plus sérieusement (t'as vu **Michiyo,** tu m'as contaminé avec ta phrase!), ce chapitre est, à mon sens, assez délicat. Je fais essayer de ne pas trop spoiler, mais bon: j'évoque les raisons qu'Harry a pour la mutilation. Je vais commencer à en parler et les explications vont se développer au fil des chapitres, je ne veux pas donner une raison dans le vide. Je ne me suis jamais mutiler et mon entourage non plus. C'était assez délicat pour moi, je l'avoue: je me suis renseignée un maximum sur les forums pour bien transmettre les raisons des mutilations et pour respecter un maximum les personnes qui le font. Mes paroles sont assez maladroites : mais je veux m'excuser si j'ai mal transmis ou quoi, et que certaines personnes se sont senties offensées dans mes écrits. C'est encore jamais arrivé, mais n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Mes MP sont ouverts à tous, et si certains souffrent, se sentent mal ou quoi, ma boite à MP est grande ouverte. Je ne suis pas psychologue ou quoi, je préviens: mais si quelqu'un veut une oreille, n'hésitez pas, encore une fois. C'est important d'en parler et d'apporter de l'aide. J'ai jamais fait de prévention sur cette fiction, alors que le suicide, les mutilations en sont les thèmes principaux. Je m'en excuse. Voici quelques liens si vous avez besoin d'aide:

\- le numéro de Suicide Ecoute, possible d'appeler 24h/24, 7j/7 : **01 45 39 40 00**

\- le numéro de SOS Amitié, possible d'appeler 24H/24, 7j/7: **01 42 96 26 26**

\- le numéro de SOS Suicide Phénix, ligne nationale de 16h à 20h : **0 825 12 03 64** et la ligne Ile-De-France de 12h à minuit: **01 40 44 46 45.**

n'hésitez jamais les amis.

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 _Caliste:_ merci beaucoup! La suite est là!

 _:_ la suite est là ! :) merci pour ta review!

 _Maariigul:_ la suite est là :)

 _Michiyo:_ pour te faire plaisir la suite est venue plus tôt que prévue :) j'adore les longues reviews, n'hésite pas à m'en faire ahah ! Et MEEEEERRCI pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait tellement plaisir! J'espère que cette fiction et ses personnages ne vont pas te décevoir! La suite est là, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton suivis! gros bisous

 _Julie:_ hello! merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir :) alors d'abord, non ça ne me vexe pas et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça me vexe. Chaque personne a son point de vue. Et je t'avoue que c'est fait exprès et c'est par la suite devenue une habitude. Donc dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de diminuer cette utilisation, mais elle y reste quand même. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas d'empêcher d'aimer cette fiction!

 _Luna Park:_ ce chap' est un peu plus long :) j'espère qu'il va te plaire!

 _Stormtrooper:_ coucou! oui, c'est vrai.. Il est assez maladroit. A bientôt :)

 _Abi:_ merci énormément ! Ta review me fait super plaisir:) j'espère que Riddle restera aussi classe et que je ne vais pas m'écarter du personnage ! La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle va ta plaire :)

 _Hinata:_ ce chapitre est un peu plus long :) j'espère que ça va te satisfaire :)

 _Lyluna:_ oui c'est exactement ça! la suite est là, merci beaucoup !:)

 _Bloupbloup:_ merci beaucoup! j'aime la review super longue aha! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et que tu vas sauter de joie aussi;) Merci énormément pour ton suivis!

 _Soln:_ merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews :) la suite est là!

 _JadeStone:_ merci à toi pour ta review :) la suite est là, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance pour l'écriture, c'est arrivé assez vite ahaha!

 _MonnyMalfoySnpaePotter:_ merci à toi! J'espère que la suite va encore te plaire :)

 **MERCI A TOUS!** Vous êtes géniaux! J'espère que la suite et ce chapitre vont vous plaire, bonne lecture :)

Prenez-soin de vous! (Garnier)

Gros bisous (et aucun commentaire sur ma blague nulle ok)

* * *

Potter crie; sa voix est remplie de sanglot et sa gorge le serre atrocement : et crier lui donne mal aux poumons, et peut-être même au cœur. Mais il continue; il ne s'arrête pas et il n'a _pas_ besoin de s'arrêter; il sûrement besoin de vider tout ce malheur qui lui serre le corps et qui emprisonne son âme. Peut-être même qu'il veut que cette voix, portée par la rage de soi, veut qu'elle se fasse entendre dans toute cette maison vide; et dans tout cette rue, et dans tout ce quartier: dans tout le pays et peut-être même dans le monde entier.

Et Potter s'arrête.

Il n'a pas envie de s'arrêter mais il ne peut pas continuer; sa voix se meurt dans sa gorge. Alors Potter s'arrête. Et il aurait voulu, pendant un instant, arrêter de vivre aussi. Alors sa tête se tourne vers la lame de rasoir extrêmement blanche et peut-être un peu trop blanche pour Potter. Elle est à côté de lui; et si Potter était fou, il dirait qu'elle lui fait de l'œil.

Et elle lui fait de l'œil.

Alors il fait deux pas et tend son bras, ses yeux magnifiquement verts et pitoyablement humides hypnotisés par l'immense poison qu'est l'envie de mourir. Elle prend son corps, le poison; elle le consume et s'amuse à le détruire. Et Harry se laisse un peu mourir : il se laisse sombrer puisqu'il en a presque envie; Potter a cette triste envie de ne plus vivre.

Il la regarde. Elle est presque pure, comme ça; sans le sang qui l'habite habituellement. Et habituellement, ça va faire presque deux ans : et c'est peut-être deux ans de trop.

Harry ne souvient plus pourquoi il a commencé: il se souvient seulement, à cause d'un _je ne sais quoi_ , d'avoir passé une lame semblable à celle qu'il tient dans sa main. Et qu'il avait ressenti une extrême satisfaction quand le sang a commencé à couler et à colorer le carrelage. Alors il a continué car il aimait ça; il se sentait en vie, et c'était presque agréable, de se sentir comme ça. Au début, ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal; ou c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la douleur : parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il pensait juste à la satisfaction de se sentir envie alors qu'il se pensait mort.

Alors il a beaucoup beaucoup de fois passé sa lame sur ses poignets et ses épaules, et sur ses bras. La douleur physique lui permettait d'ignorer sa douleur psychologique : et pendant quelques minutes, ça remettait ses idées et tout le bordel qui logeaient dans sa tête en ordre. Pendant quelques secondes, son esprit se concentrait sur le sang qui coulait et pas tous ses problèmes et son malheur et sa douleur qui traînaient derrière lui. Et pendant quelques secondes, il voyait la lame comme une amie.

Puis le _bonheur_ de se couper s'est atténué : c'était moins fort et beaucoup plus douloureux; ça ne l'évitait plus de penser. Alors Potter s'est intéressé aux clopes et aux bières qu'on voit dans les vieilles publicités de prévention qui passent le soir à la télé; et Potter, il a réalisé à quel point c'était dangereux et pas bien, d'en consommer; et ça l'a fait réaliser à quel point il en avait besoin.

Maintenant, Potter se coupe et boit et a une odeur de tabac froid; et ça continue de le maintenir en vie. Potter range ses bières sous son lit et ses clopes dans sa poche; et son malheur au plus profond de lui. Et personne ne le voit.

Et est-ce que vous, vous le voyez?

* * *

Potter tourne et tourne dans sa salle de bain. Il a sa lame de rasoir dans la main et il la tient tellement fort que ça lui fait presque mal. Potter panique, encore une fois; c'est pas la première fois et ça ne sera sans doute pas la dernière.

Alors voilà; Potter a envie de se couper, tellement envie que ça en devient un besoin et presque une obsession. Alors t'as aucune raison pour ne pas qu'il le fasse au fond; il l'a fait peut-être des milliers de fois et le faire encore une millième fois ne va pas changer le monde. Le monde est d'ailleurs trop occupé à penser à lui-même qu'à penser aux gens comme Potter. Alors il pourrait le refaire encore une fois sans que le monde tombe en morceau quand son poignet saignera; et Potter sera sûrement le seul qui tombera en morceau. Potter tombera mort assassiné par lui-même et peut-être aussi par Riddle.

Riddle, c'est ça le problème. Harry fait le tour de sa salle de bain et serre fort sa lame de rasoir à cause de Riddle. Riddle n'est pas stupide et c'est peut-être pas de chance pour Potter. Riddle est observateur. Il n'est peut-être pas l'homme le plus empathique du monde mais Riddle a des yeux et une intelligence qui fonctionnent très bien, et peut-être un peu trop, évidemment. Riddle verrait encore ses marques et le balancerait comme il lui a promis. Et Harry est peut-être un peu suicidaire mais pas assez pour qu'on l'envoie dans une prison pour le reste de sa vie. Et Potter n'est sûrement pas assez courageux pour voir son regard noir coléreux quand il verra les traces sur ses poignets.

Ses poignets.

Ses poignets.

Ses poignets.

Les poignets.

Le regard de Potter s'illumine et il brille un peu; et pourtant, la lame ne brille plus.

Le carrelage était rouge, ce soir-là.

* * *

Lily Potter a des beaux cheveux roux qui brillent à la lumière; et James Potter dit que ses cheveux-là sont les plus beaux du pays et sûrement du monde entier. Alors la femme rit un peu. Elle dit que _ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant, Potter_ ; et avant, ça représente leur temps au lycée et quand ils étaient adolescents et qu'ils se détestaient beaucoup. Et Harry, ça le fascine; cette haine qui s'est transformée en un amour un peu fort et presque éternel. Lui, il n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir sa haine partir pour qu'il s'aime enfin.

Les Potter sont dans leur salon et regarde un film à la télé: un vieux truc dont il ne se souvient plus le nom; Potter peut juste dire que ça raconte l'histoire d'un mec qui veut conquérir le monde pour mille raison qu'il ne l'intéresse pas. Harry ne regarde pas le film. C'est rare qu'il sort de sa chambre le soir et même la journée: mais ce soir, ses parents sont là.

Il regarde ses parents se chamailler toutes les minutes; et ses parents sont sûrement plus intéressants que tous les films du monde entier. Ils ne sont pas souvent là même si ils aimeraient passer leur temps et peut-être toute leur vie chez eux et avec leur fils.

James Potter fait partie de la _Royal Air Force_ et il n'est pas souvent à la maison. Parfois, quand il revient à la maison quelques semaines après son départ, il a encore plus de rides au coin de ses yeux. Mais James aime son métier puisqu'il aime par-dessus tout être dans les airs. Parfois, il raconte à Harry à quel point il se sent plus léger et à quel point le monde paraît plus beau et moins dur vu de tout là-haut. Alors Harry a quelques fois l'impression que son père aime être en haut plutôt qu'être chez eux, et ça le rend assez triste et un peu mal; mais souvent, son père le voit. Alors il rit et sourit comme il a en l'habitude, et lui dit que les airs ne vaut pas la présence de sa mère et lui; et souvent, à travers ses paroles, il y a des _je t'aime_ non-dit.

Lily Potter est chirurgienne et travaille beaucoup, et peut-être un peu trop. Elle répète presque tous les jours à Harry que chaque vie est précieuse et qu'il faut toutes les protéger; qu'il faut sauver toutes ces âmes avant qu'elles s'en aillent là-haut. Et Harry rigole souvent en répliquant que _c'est pas grave, papa viendra les récupérer;_ alors Lily roule des yeux mais elle a un petit sourire sur son visage. Lily aime bien son métier mais elle aime encore plus son fils unique et son mari; alors c'est quelques fois assez dur pour elle. James rentre tous les mois, mais ce n'est pas assez pour elle et pour Harry. Et c'est quand elle, elle rentre chez elle, Harry dort déjà –enfin, il a sa chambre plongée dans le noir mais ses yeux sont ouverts : mais ça, Lily ne le sait pas.

Alors Harry sourit quand ils sont là, ensemble, tous les trois; et c'est un bonheur encore plus fort et plus réel que les lames de rasoir cachées dans ses tiroirs.

* * *

Harry a ses yeux collés à la fenêtre; il a des cernes incroyables sous ses yeux verts, mais il tient et ne ferme pas ses paupières. Pourtant, il y a de quoi : il est huit heure du matin et dehors, le soleil n'est toujours pas là. Comme Riddle; il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Et c'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, à lui; c'est le genre de gars à être en avance même quand c'est pas la peine. Il a d'ailleurs toujours une montre autour de son poignet gauche: Harry a remarqué que l'homme était droitier. Ce détail n'a aucune importance mais Potter aime bien regarder chaque détails des personnes qui l'entourent: ça évite qu'il pense, sûrement. Ça fait passer le temps.

La porte claque. Certains élèves sursautent et ça fait presque sourire Riddle. La salle devient silencieuse: seul le bruit des cahiers de l'homme posés sur sa table résonne. Il ne parle pas. Les élèves ne parlent pas non plus. Harry regarde toujours la fenêtre; et il n'a presque pas – pour changer – le courage de lever sa tête afin de ne pas croiser le regard noir de Riddle; et surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-Bien, parle enfin l'homme.

Il sort une pochette de son cartable, et y trouve un tas de feuilles.

-Je vais vous rentre votre commentaire sur la poésie dans la littérature. Vous êtes encore plus stupides que je ne le pensais.

En prononçant ses paroles, il commence à rendre les copies. Parfois, il laisse une remarque bien cinglante et ça fait rougir l'élève : et les autres n'osent pas rigoler.

Quand Riddle rend la feuille à Weasley, l'homme le dévisage de haut en bas, et dit :

-Votre cas est inquiétant, monsieur Weasley.

Ron devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux : et Harry, il trouve ça dégueulasse de sa part, de rabaisser les personnes comme ça. Mais il se garde bien de le lui dire, évidemment. Les autres doivent sûrement penser la même chose aussi : mais personne a le courage d'affronter l'odieux professeur qu'est Tom Riddle. Alors ils se taisent tous.

Quand il tend la copie de Granger, il dit :

-Bien, mademoiselle.

Ça peut paraître comme un compliment, mais quand c'est dit de la bouche de Riddle, c'est pas si flatteur que ça, en fait. Riddle, il a une voix tellement indifférente et souvent hautaine, que quand sa bouche sort des mots qui ne sont pas des piques ou encore des méchancetés, ça paraît ironique tellement c'est gros. Mais Hermione ne s'attarde pas sur ça: elle a ses joues rouges et bafouille des _merci_ pas très convaincus.

Potter a son cœur qui bat fort et les mains moites qui jouent entre-elles. Il tire sur ses doigts et tape du pied. Il n'a pas vraiment peur de sa note en soit; et pour les notes en général, savez. Potter a un présent tellement flou et incertain que ça paraît impossible pour lui de penser à son futur: parce que, peut-être, il n'en a pas.

Harry angoisse pour Riddle; et c'est beaucoup trop _à cause_ ou _pour_ Riddle en ce moment. Il a presque l'impression que l'homme s'est infiltré de force dans sa vie et qu'il l'enveloppe de la même façon qu'un serpent. Harry Potter est en overdose de Tom Riddle.

Il a déjà assez de problème pour ajouter Riddle à sa liste; et de toute manière, Harry ne voit pas de quelle façon Riddle pourrait lui apporter des bonnes choses dans sa vie; il est presque sûr que Riddle est une mauvaise chose en lui-même.

Alors voilà; Potter est sûrement fatigué à l'avance d'entendre une remarque méprisante de Riddle; il en est tellement fatigué qu'il n'en n'a plus la force. Il n'a même plus la force pour soutenir son regard beaucoup trop noir.

Et c'est le tour d'Harry: il le sait même si il a la tête baissée et ses yeux rivés sur sa trousse devant lui. Il peut voir Riddle avancer vers sa table. Son cœur bat plus fort et il ne pensait pas que c'était possible qu'il bat autant. Potter a l'impression que son cœur va sortir de sa poitrine et qu'il va mourir.

Mais quand Riddle tend la feuille et qu'Harry l'attrape (sans le regarder), l'homme lui dit seulement :

-Vous viendrez me voir après le cours, monsieur Potter.

Et il s'en va. Il s'écarte.

Sur sa copie, il y a marqué, d'une écriture écrasée au stylo rouge : _non noté._ Non noté. Harry regarde les lettres qui forment une phrase dans son esprit qu'il ne comprend pas. _Non noté._ Il comprend mais il a sûrement du mal à la comprendre vraiment; il a du mal à comprendre, aussi, l'attitude de Riddle.

Non noté.

Est-ce que il se foutait de lui ?

Potter aurait voulu, comme la dernière fois, se fondre dans la foule pour éviter Riddle; presque s'enfuir loin de lui. Mais comme la dernière fois, il ne peut pas.

Alors quand la sonnerie retenti, il range le plus lentement possible ses affaires : tandis que les autres se dépêchent d'une façon assez expressive. Pendant une seconde, Potter envie ceux qui franchissent la porte.

Et il se retrouve en face de Riddle; l'homme est assis sur sa chaise, et Harry veut se fondre dans le mur ou dans les tables; dans quelconque objet pour qu'il disparaisse de sa vue : comme la dernière fois.

Riddle le poignarde de ses yeux noirs; ça donne un frisson à Potter. La porte de classe est fermée et ça ne le rassure pas du tout, Potter : il ne peut plus s'enfuir.

Comme la dernière fois, c'est Riddle qui parle le premier. Harry joue avec ses doigts.

-Je voulais vous retenir pour m'expliquer sur votre devoir, Potter.

Harry ne le regarde pas et joue avec ses doigts.

-Arrêtez de jouer avec vos mains, claque la voix de l'homme. Vous n'êtes plus un enfant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit hier, rétorque Potter.

C'est parti tout seul. Harry a relevé la tête et par un courage qui le dépasse, il a planté ses yeux verts dans les siens. Et la phrase est partie toute seule; d'ailleurs, après quelques secondes, quand il a réalisé ses propres mots, sa gorge le brûlait.

Riddle hausse un sourcil moqueur. Et dieu, _arrête de faire ça._

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes parti Potter ? J'ai touché une corde sensible ?

Il a un rictus au coin des lèvres; et Potter, il a sa colère qui lui monte au cœur.

-Je suis parti car je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec des gens inintéressants.

 _Touché_.

Riddle ne sourit plus mais il a toujours son sourcil haussé. Et Harry, il tremble presque face à son propre courage.

-Je fais preuve de tolérance en ne notant pas votre devoir foireux, Potter. C'est donc votre manière de remercier les gens, j'imagine.

-Je ne veux pas être favorisé, s'écrie Potter.

Il reprend conscience et murmure presque :

-Vous pouvez me mettre un zéro, je m'en fiche.

Riddle le regarde longuement, et Harry, il a baissé ses yeux et son courage a presque disparu.

L'homme brise le silence.

-Vous savez pourquoi je ne vous ai pas noté, Potter ?

Il secoue la tête.

Riddle prend son temps à répondre; et c'est sûrement par pur plaisir de le voir mourir d'impatience.

-C'était le jour où vous n'étiez pas au sommet de votre forme. Quand vous étiez assez stupide pour avoir laissé vos manches remontées. Vous n'étiez pas bien, Potter. Vous étiez à la limite de la crise de panique.

Potter s'en souvient.

-Et malgré que je ne sois pas un expert en crise de panique, je suis presque sûr que c'est impossible de rédiger un commentaire en ayant les mains qui tremblent.

Potter sait que Riddle a raison.

-Je me trompe?

Et Riddle veut entendre Potter avouer son intelligence; alors Harry se met à quel point Riddle peut être méprisable.

Alors il secoue la tête.

-Vous attendez à ce que je vous remercie?

Potter fait preuve de mauvaise foi, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il a encore l'épisode de la veille dans son esprit.

Et Riddle ne répond pas toute suite.

-J'attends à ce que vous me montrez vos poignets, Potter.

* * *

Avis ? Dîtes-moi si la **suite** vous intéresse !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OOC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissement :** _M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres ! Langage cru, aussi !

 **Note:** salut à tous! Décidément, je suis en folle inspiration en ce moment. Je pense vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire: afin, si vous aimez le côté sombre de Riddle et les tensions... Il est assez court, mais il est assez sorti rapidement donc j'imagine que vous me pardonnez :faisleregarddechienbattu:. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

 **Note qui concerne pas cette fiction mais si tu m'aimes lis-la :( :** vous en avez pas marre que je mendies tout le temps? Vous pouvez le dire, je vais pas me vexer. Bref, je vais faire vite, promis: donc j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction (ne me tuez pas) qui parle de la maltraitance d'Harry et de sa douleur ect ect et comme vous aimez plutôt ça (n'avez vous pas honte?) je me suis dit que ça pouvait en intéresser certains. Elle se nomme _Pourquoi t'as des bleus sur les bras?_ et le titre parle d'assez de lui-même. Ce n'est pas un UA (ou AU, je ne sais plus comment on dit), et c'est un crossovers avec Twilight. Mais c'est avec les loups alors promis promis ça va être cool. C'est un Harry/Jacob et vous devez aller le voir parce que c'est beaucoup mieux qu'un Bella/Jacob. Mince, je crois que je me suis fais des ennemis maintenant. Bon, je m'excuse: vous devez aller le voir parce que c'était mon anniversaire il y a dix mois et que j'ai toujours pas reçu mon cadeau. Bande de vilains.

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 _:_ la réponse est là :) merci beaucoup pour ton suivis, bonne lecture! Bisous!

 _maariiguk:_ la suite est là:) merci pour ton suivis! gros bisous

 _Nour:_ merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! La suite est là j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :)

 _Bloup:_ ahah, pauvre chat! tu as sauté de surprise aussi là ou pas?;) Oui c'est une histoire d'amour. Je suis désolée si je vais assez lentement mais j'ai peur d'aller trop vite et manquer de cohérence donc. Je préfère aller de pas à pas. Le point de vue de Riddle, je n'étais pas forcément pour pour au début: parce que je trouve que ça gâche le mystère. Mais beaucoup de personne me l'ont demandé et je pourrais, pour vous faire plaisir, écrire un (ou plusieurs, ça dépend si vous avez aimé) chapitre(s) avec le point de vue de notre cher Riddle! J'adore les longues reviews, en effet! Merci beaucoup pour ton suivis et de donner du temps pour me faire partager ton avis, ça me fait trop plaisir! Tout le plaisir est pour moi! Gris bisous à toi

 _LaSerpentard:_ merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait super plaisir! Tu es aussi survoltée de voir ce chapitre là ahha? Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le Riddle/Potter! Tes compliments me font trop plaisir, merci à toi de suivre cette histoire et de prendre de ton temps pour poster ton avis! Gros bisous à toi, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :)

 _stormtrooper:_ coucou! tu as raison, mais Riddle reste Riddle.. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! Gros bisous et à bientôt

 _sunakotatji:_ merci beaucoup! Merci encore pour ton suivis et tes reviews! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bisous

 _Sariaa:_ coucou! Ta review me touche énormément. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise! J'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire :) Gros bisous!

 _Le petit serpent:_ elle est là :)

 _Xou:_ merci beaucoup! la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaire! Mille pardons pour ces fautes débiles qui auraient pues être évitées, mais j'ai tellement relu le chapitre que je ne vois plus les fautes après! Je m'en excuse! J'essaie vraiment de m'améliorer sur ça. Gros bisous!

 _MoonyMalfoySnapePotter:_ ahah, la suite est là :)

 _Lyluna:_ merci beaucoup! Gros merci aussi pur ton suivis!Pas de Ron et Hermione dans ce chapitre, mais ils revinnent bientôt! J'espère que ce chap' va te plaire en tout cas :) bisous

 _Michiyo:_ Ce chapitre est sorti assez tôt, mais il n'est pas très long, sorry! AAAAAh tous tes compliments me font tellement plaisir! Je suis contente d'en parler bien, j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas réussir à manier et à bien représenter ça! Faut pas que tu pleures, voyons! Je pense que tu vas bien kiffer Riddle dans ce chapitre :souriresadique:. J'avais vraiment envoe de mettre au clair la relation d'Harry et de ses parents: qu'ils ne soient pas vus comme des mauvais parents ou quoi, ou des parents qui n'aiment pas leur fils. Merci mille fois pour ton suivis et tes longues reviews que j'adore! J'espère vraiment que tu vas kiffer ce chapitre! Gros bisous ma belle

 _Caliste:_ ahaha!

 _Pouika:_ merci à toi pour prendre de ton temps de la lire et de laisser une review! à bientôt et bisous

Merci à tous, encore. Pour votre suivis et votre temps que prend pour lire et laisser un commentaire. Gros bisous sur vos fesses!

Prenez-soin de vous,

jetepromets

* * *

Potter regarde Riddle sans vraiment le voir; alors que Riddle, lui, il le regarde en le voyant vraiment.

Le cœur de Potter bat fort; encore plus fort et plus vite que il y a quelques minutes et qu'il se demandait comme c'était possible qui bat autant et qu'il avait cette impression-là : cette impression qu'il allait mourir.

Potter a les mains pleines d'eau et il ne comprend pas pourquoi; peut-être que c'était la voix de Riddle qui lui faisait cet effet-là; ou peut-être bien que c'était Riddle en lui-même, qui sait. Personne ne sait, d'ailleurs; même pas Potter. Potter, il n'a jamais rien su et il n'a jamais rien connu; alors que Riddle a une tête à avoir vu le monde entier et découvert tous ses secrets. Il a l'air de savoir les secrets de tout le monde, Riddle; il a ces yeux-là qui sondent ton âme. Et Harry, ça l'effraie un peu.

Ça l'effraie pour tellement de raisons qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de toutes les citer; il aurait peut-être fini de les énumérer quand il serait dans une tombe sous nos pieds.

-Potter, claque la voix de Riddle. Vos bras.

C'est un ordre, cette fois; l'homme articule la phrase _vos bras_ pour bien que Potter l'entende. Mais il reste immobile, Potter. Potter ne bouge pas d'un poil et sa tête baissée sur le sol ne bouge pas non plus. Il a peur de lever les yeux : il a même surtout peur de croiser le regard de Riddle. C'est peut-être stupide, peut-être bien; mais Harry ne veut pas qu'il sonde son âme; il a bien trop peur qu'il voit le sang sur le carrelage.

Potter a la tête baissée et ses bras qui longent le long de son corps. Il sent le regard coléreux de Riddle; il le sent et il est presque content de le sentir : ça prouve comme ça qu'il ne le regarde pas. Il le sent, juste. _Ne le regarde pas._

Alors par peur, par appréhension et par honte, peut-être; Potter ne lève pas ses yeux et ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Même quand la chaise racle le sol dans ce silence pesant, Potter, il ne bouge pas. Il sent Riddle venir à une vitesse effrayante vers lui, et Potter, il aurait pu jurer que Riddle avait une aura qui étouffait toute la pièce et le cœur de Potter avec.

D'un geste rapide et dur, Riddle prend le bras de Potter. Le jeune a un son plaintif qui sort de sa bouche, sous la surprise; il a presque même un peu peur face à la violence que Riddle dégage.

Riddle retrousse la manche de Potter d'une manière toute sauf délicate, et quand le bras vierge de toutes nouvelles cicatrices apparait dans le champ de vision de Riddle, Harry a presque l'impression que l'homme s'était détendu. L'admosphère aussi, d'ailleurs.

Mais la voix de Riddle, elle claque encore :

-L'autre.

Potter, il a trop peur pour bouger.

Alors Riddle pousse un soupir d'agacement, et Potter a encore plus peur. D'un geste coléreux, il lâche le bras et prend le deuxième. Il retrousse la manche et Harry, ça lui fait presque mal; Riddle, il tient fort son bras.

Mais il n'y a rien sur ses bras; pas sur ses bras, en tout cas. Harry le sait, mais Riddle ne le sait pas. Alors l'homme siffle, après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant :

-A quoi vous jouez, Potter?

Harry a mal au bras.

Il cligne des yeux; ses yeux sont humides mais Riddle ne peut pas le voir. Potter se contente juste de murmurer, faiblement et d'une voix tremblante:

-J'ai un cours, monsieur…

-Je m'en fous totalement, Potter, siffle toujours Riddle.

Riddle siffle presque comme un serpent: sa voix froide donne des frissons de peur dans le dos d'Harry; mais il se garde bien de le dire.

Riddle tient toujours son bras.

-A quoi vous jouez, Potter? répète l'homme, en articulent toutes les syllabes.

Mais Harry ne sait pas quoi dire: peut-être parce qu'il en n'avait aucune idée lui-même. Mais ça, Potter n'en avait aucunement le courage de le dire à voix haute.

-Regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Il prend violemment le menton de Potter pour le forcer à relever la tête; alors Potter ferme fort ses yeux.

Riddle claque sa langue contre son palet.

-Regardez-moi.

Sa poigne se resserre; autant sur son bras que sur son menton. Et ça lui fait mal, à Potter.

Alors il ouvre les yeux; et la première chose qu'il voit, c'est l'effrayant regard de Tom Riddle.

L'homme ets encore plus effrayant que d'habitude; ses traits sont fermés, tirés: comme si il essayait de contrôler quelque chose. Ses yeux ont l'air presque rouge; et Potter, il a sa respiration qui se coupe dans sa gorge.

Quand Riddle voit le regard humide du plus jeune, sa prise à l'air de se desserrer un peu. Il respire un grand coup.

-Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps, Potter.

Ils sont seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre; et d'ici, Harry peut voir en détail l'immense beauté que possède Tom Riddle.

-C'est un conseil.

Mais cette phrase sonnait plus comme une menace.

Alors Riddle relâche Potter d'un coup, et le jeune a failli tomber en arrière face à tous ses sentiments qui se mélangeaient. Il a ses cils mouillés.

Riddle s'écarte et retourne à son bureau. Et Potter, il reste là; il ne bouge pas d'un poil car il a peur, si il fait un seul mouvement, de se faire tuer par Riddle.

L'homme, il dit:

-Vous pouviez y aller.

Potter, il a les jambes qui tremblent; et Riddle, il a un rictus sur son visage.

-Vous aviez cours, non, Potter?

* * *

Vous connaissez la musique! Dîtes-moi si la **suite** vous intéresse!:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont (même la plupart) OOC mais ils gardent les bases de leur caractère, on va dire.

 **Rating et avertissement :** _M._ c'est un slash, donc si ça vous dérange (je me sens désolée pour vous, d'ailleurs), ne lisez pas. Il y a des notions de mutilations, suicides ect. Des lemons, aussi, mais ça, c'est dans les prochains chapitres ! Langage cru, aussi !

 **Note:** hello à tous. J'espère que ça va bien pour vous. Nouveau chapitre avec un peu plus de Potter et de Granger/Weasley et de Potter/Riddle. J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire. J'espère que cette fiction ne vous déçoit pas aussi. J'ai l'impression que vous vous lassez; et je devais vraiment faire la remarque parce que ça me remet en question sur le déroulement de la fiction. Je veux vous dire que je me plains pas et que je vous remercie infiniment de suivre cette fiction: mais ça m'inquiète un peu. Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, perso, je ne l'aime pas spécialement.

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 _Lixye:_ coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta première review! ça me fait très plaisir que cette fiction te plaise. J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça. Merci encore de prendre de ton temps pour aller voir mon autre fiction! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu aussi. Gros bisous

 _Le petit serpent:_ je suis vraiment désolée pour mes chapitres courts. C'est un problème que j'ai. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne peux pas faire de longs chapitres.. Je vais essayer de travailler sur ça. Ce chapitre me paraît plus cependant! J'espère qu'il va te plaire:)

 _Caliste:_ aha, c'est un bon gros salaud aussi :)

 _Dydy-Ramen:_ coucou!merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis super contente que cette fiction te plaise, et qu'elle te détende. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point! Potter est assez fragile donc il aurait craqué. Mais t'inquiètes pas, tout est fait exprès :) la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre ahah:) j'espère qu'il va te plaire! Merci infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon autre travail, ça m'a fait super plaisir! Et merci beaucoup pour ton aide du AU/UA! Je viens de me rendre compte que je confondais tout depuis le début x) gros bisous!

 _Noour:_ coucou! merci pour ton commentaire! j'espère que cette suite va te plaire:)! Merci d'être aller regarder mon autre travail, ça m'a fait super plaisir! :) à la prochaine et bisous!

 _Pouika:_ merci pour ton suivis et tes commentaires! la suite et la réponse à ta question sont ici...

 _Hinata:_ Merci pour tes suivis! La suite est là, j'espère que tu vas kiffer:) bisous bisous

 _Dragsou_ : hello! merci de prendre de ton temps pour lire cette fiction. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ils me fotn très plaisir et me rassure sur beaucoup de points. Je m'excuse encore pour la courté (je sais pas si ça se dit) de mes chapitres, je galère vraiment à ce niveau-là. J'essaie de sortir les chapitres vites pour compenser mais je t'avoue que c'est galère. J'ai vraiment du mal à faire des longs trucs et faut absolument que je m'améliore sur ça. M'enfin! Merci énormément en tout cas pour ta review:)

 _LaSerpentard-quiAimeleChocolat:_ c'est normal de répondre aux reviews! Merci pour ton commentaire et je m'excuse si mes chapitres sont courts. Je le sais et j'ai vraiment du mal avec ça mais promis j'essaie de m'améliorer. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire! Bisous

 _Bloupbloup:_ merci bcp pour ton suivis et tes reviews! Il s'est passé quoi là? x) Merci, j'aime bien aussi avancer lentement! Merci de prendre du temps pour lire cette fiction et aller voir mon autre! ça fait super plaisir! Gros bisous merci encore

 _Yuuki:_ merci bcp pour ton commentaire, il me fait super plaiz! La suite est là:)

 _sunakotatji:_ merci beaucoup pour ton suivis et tes reviews! La suite est là, j'espère que tu vas kiffer:)

 _MoonyMalfoySnapePotter:_ ton commentaire me fait très très plaisir! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le premier baiser! Je te comprends! Merci encore d'être aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon autre travail! Merci merci! Plein de bisous

 _stormtrooper:_ coucou! ahah, peut-être... Merci pour ton suivis! à bientôt!

 _maariigul_ : la voilà :)

 _irema:_ faut pas vraiment chercher à comprendre, c'est Tom. Je pense plutôt parce que c'est un mec qui perd plutôt vite sa patience et qui n'aime pas quand on ne lui obéit pas. Et tu as raison, il y aura une évolution entre les deux loulous:) faut être patient (pas comme Riddle ahah!)

 _Yukipi:_ merci énormément pour ta review, elle me fait super super plaisir! excuse-moi pour les fautes, je me relie mais j'ai tellement bosser et vu le chapitre que je me suis "habituée" à mes erreurs. C'est souvent quand je relis une heure après, quand le chapitre est posté, que je vois les fautes. Et t'inquiètes, ça me vexe pas. La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!

 _gallimahie:_ la suite est là, j'espère que tu vas kiffer!:)

 _Guest:_ merci beaucoup:) j'ai déjà une idée de la fin donc mes postes peuvent prendre du temps mais je pense (et je me promets) de finir sa fiction! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, la suite est là!:)

 _Syllance_ : c'est moi qui pleure en lisant ta review! WOW! Elle me fait tellement plaisir! MERCI! Je ne réponds pas à tes questions, j'ai pas envie de spoiler :p! Mais patience, petit lapin! Tout va bien se passer, arrête de te crisper ahah! la suite est là et j'espère qu'elle va autant te plaire. J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir avec cette fiction! Je te fais d'énorme bisous!

MERCI A TOUS!

Prenez-soin de vous,

jetepromets

* * *

Il y a des marques rouges sur les épaules de Potter mais Riddle ne les a pas vues. Riddle ne les voit pas; il ne peut pas les voir.

Alors quand Harry sort de la salle; presque en courant, d'ailleurs : il a l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Son cœur paraît plus léger et ses épaules paraissent moins basses, sur le coup; mais pourtant, quand la satisfaction d'avoir échappé à Riddle sera terminée, Potter sait qu'il aura toujours toutes les peines du monde sur son dos; Potter aura toujours l'air aussi pitoyable et fragile et faible; il sera encore et toujours la propre définition de tous ce que Riddle déteste.

Depuis de longues années, Potter s'était habitué à être autant triste que ça et avoir des marques sur ses poignets; Potter s'était habitué à la douleur et à ce trou dans le cœur. Il y a dans chaque cœur un vide qui demande à être comblé. C'est inévitable, c'est comme ça; tout le monde a un cœur et toute la terre entière a un vide; c'est de cette façon que les choses s'enchaînent et prennent un sens. Certaine vie plonge dans le vide et ne revienne plus. Elle ne revienne pas. Elle ne revienne jamais. C'est trop tard; c'est alors la fin d'un cœur qui bat.

Le cœur de Potter bat toujours et il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose; et il n'est pas assez courageux pour remettre en question sa propre vie et penser à son passé et ce qu'il est devenu. Potter a déjà le courage de vivre, et c'est peut-être grandement suffisant pour lui. Alors il ne veut penser à rien; parfois, il voulait juste se flinguer le crâne pour arrêter de trop réfléchir.

Mais il n'avait pas de flingue sous la main.

* * *

Harry a fait semblant de ne pas voir Granger et Weasley toute la matinée.

Il les aime bien, au fond; peut-être que ce n'est pas totalement de l'amour mais Potter peut supporter leur présence sans qu'il ne soit obligé de penser aux médicaments cachés dans les tiroirs de sa chambre pour se divertir. Ron le fait sourire et Hermione aussi. Ce ne sont pas des personnes méchantes, Potter le sait; ils ont sûrement plus de gentillesse dans le cœur comparée au monde entier. Harry connaît très bien les parents d'Hermione; Mr et Mrs Granger sont dentistes et habitent à quelques pas de la maison des Potter. Ils sont déjà venus chez eux parce que Lily Potter est une personne plutôt bienveillante et c'est sans doute la première à avoir accueillis les Granger quand ils sont venus dans le même quartier qu'eux. Potter était petit et il a, parfois, des morceaux de souvenirs avec Granger; quand ils ne faisaient même pas un mètre et qui jouaient dans les bacs à sables dans le parc. Ils étaient tous les deux enfants uniques et ils n'avaient jamais eu d'autres personnes pour jouer avec eux avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent; Potter avait bien son cousin Dudley mais ce n'était jamais l'amour fou entre eux; Harry était sûr qu'il lui volait ses jouets dans son dos. Alors quand il a rencontré la fille Granger, ça a toute suite marché; parce que c'était une enfant qui ne pleurait pas et qui ne volait pas ses jouets. Elle souriait quand il le fallait et riait quand Potter en avait besoin. Parfois, elle racontait des histoires que sa mère lui lisait avant d'aller dormir; ça énervait un peu Potter parce qu'il s'en foutait pas mal de ses histoires de sorciers qui volaient dans le ciel avec des balais; c'est l'histoire d'un livre dont Potter ne se souvient plus du nom, d'ailleurs. Bref, Potter, il s'en foutait un peu : il préférait faire des châteaux de sables et s'envoler avec la balançoire; et c'est Granger qui l'a poussée. Mais ils ont grandi. Ils ont grandi. Ils sont allés tous les deux au lycée Poudlard mais l'endroit est grand et il y a tellement de classes qu'Harry ne peut pas les compter. Alors ils se sont perdus de vue. Ils ont grandi chacun de leurs propres côtés. Le nez de Potter était dans les paquets de clopes et celui de Granger était dans les bouquins. Ils ont grandi. Ils sont devenus ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Ils sont en vie mais pourtant, ils ne se parlent plus. Peut-être que Granger lui souriait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs; mais Potter avait sa tête baissée et ne voyait rien. Aujourd'hui, ils sont dans la même classe; c'est la première fois. Mais Potter a toujours la tête baissée quand Granger lui sourit.

Quant à Weasley, c'est un peu près pareil; c'est presque la même histoire. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, par contre: mais depuis qu'ils sont onze ans ils se croisent dans les couloirs. Ils ne se parlent pas mais Ron peut entendre parler d'Harry parce que Granger en parle beaucoup. Potter connaît la famille Weasley parce qu'on ne peut pas les rater. Tout le monde les connaissent, ici. Les Weasley sont une famille qu'on n'oublie pas; et t'as Georges et Fred Weasley qui n'arrangent pas les choses, évidemment. C'est deux gars en peu trop drôles et beaucoup trop malicieux pour les personnes qui les entourent. Deux jumeaux qui sont collés ensemble comme des jumeaux siamois; ils sont pareils et finissent chacun les phrases de l'autre. Ça peut paraître bizarre pour les autres mais Potter trouve ça fascinant. Les jumeaux sont âgés d'une année de plus qu'eux, et Poudlard est aussi grand qu'un château alors ils ne se croisent pas; mais ça n'empêche pas Potter d'en entendre parler; d'eux et de leurs farces qui se répandent dans les bruits de couloirs.

Bien que la présence de Weasley et Granger soit agréable, Potter les a évités toute la matinée. Ce n'est pas une intention méchante, vraiment; Potter est juste beaucoup trop triste à cet instant pour faire croire qu'il va bien. Harry veut être seul, c'est tout. C'est simple bien qu'Harry soit compliqué.

* * *

Potter aurait voulu se poser à l'arbre pendant la pause déjeunée; mais quelqu'un est déjà là. Ce quelqu'un est la personne qu'Harry ne voulait absolument pas voir; mais il ne voulait pas voir non plus Granger et Weasley à la cafeteria, alors il s'approche tout de même.

Riddle est adossé à l'arbre et fume encore une cigarette. Il a les yeux dans le vide; et c'est presque bizarre, de le voir comme ça; il a l'air d'un coup si vulnérable. Le regard tourné, les sourcils froncés; il n'a pas l'air si con que ça, de cette manière; il n'a pas l'air si prétentieux.

-C'est mon arbre, fait Potter.

Il aurait voulu le voir sursauter; il aurait voulu lui faire peur et transpirer l'autorité comme Riddle le fait si bien. Mais l'homme ne sursaute pas; il lève ses yeux vers lui et Harry se sent presque défaillir; son sursaut de courage s'est brutalement envolé; et ça fait toujours ça avec Riddle, c'est toujours la même chose : l'homme est beaucoup trop fort et Harry est beaucoup trop faible.

Riddle souffle la fumée de clope, et il dit :

-C'est mon lycée. Je peux vous faire virer si je le veux.

Il prononce cette phrase d'une manière complètement détachée; mais pas Potter. Lui, il entend ça comme une menace alors il essaie de ne pas ciller et il essaie presque de répliquer.

-Vous n'êtes pas le directeur.

Riddle a un rictus.

-Et alors ? Je suis professeur. J'ai sûrement plus de pouvoir que vous.

Il fait tomber la cendre de sa clope avec ses doigts.

Potter ne veut pas se faire battre de cette manière; peut-être bien qu'il prend ça comme un jeu, maintenant; faire fermer la gueule à Riddle est un fait que tout le monde voudrait avoir sur son CV. Alors Harry, il ne se laisse pas abattre.

-Je dois déjeuner. C'est le seul endroit que j'ai et ça fait des années que je viens ici. Pas vous.

Riddle hausse un sourcil.

-Il y a la cafeteria qui existe.

Il jette son mégot au sol et l'écrase avec son pied.

-Ouais. Mais y'a aussi le monde qui existe et ça c'est pas mon truc.

Il peut voir le professeur rouler des yeux.

-Je ne vous demande pas de socialiser. Juste d'aller bouffer ailleurs.

Potter, il a ses nerfs qui chauffent.

-Vous foutez rien ici, s'écrie-t-il. Vous voulez juste faire chier le monde !

Harry peut entendre la langue de Riddle claquer contre son palet: peut-être que Potter est y allé trop fort et trop loin. Mais il ne baisse pas les yeux.

-Et ça marche, pas vrai ? Je vous fais bien chier Potter ?

Il a un rictus moqueur au coin de ses lèvres et Harry, lui, il ne dit rien. Il n'a pas envie de dire oui parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Riddle est chiant et con; c'est peut-être même un vrai salaud, qui sait. Mais ce salaud-là empêche l'esprit de Potter de penser aux lames au coin du lavabo et aux clopes dans ses poches. C'est quelqu'un de mauvais qui lui apporte un peu de bien dans sa vie; c'est vrai que c'est pas bien compliqué quand tu regardes deux secondes la vie de Potter. Mais Riddle fait des trucs et parfois, ça marche plutôt bien: alors Potter ne dit rien.

Il regarde ailleurs.

-On peut partager, au pire, fait-il.

Riddle, il a un rire qui sort de sa bouche; ça pourrait presque être un _vrai_ rire mais s'en en n'est pas un. Il se moque de lui.

-On n'est pas dans un pub de _Kinder Bueno_ , Potter.

Y'a un bref sourire sur les lèvres du gamin, pendant deux secondes. Il dit :

-Vous avez de l'humour, en fait.

Riddle hausse un sourcil.

-Vous en avez douté?

Potter s'approche.

-Vous vexez pas, mais ouais, plutôt.

Il s'assoit au pied de l'arbre, et pose son sac à ses côtés. Harry entend la langue de Riddle claquer.

-J'ai pas donné mon autorisation pour que vous vous installiez.

-J'en ai pas besoin, de toute façon.

Potter sort son sandwich de son sac; c'est un sandwich jambon-beurre que Lily Potter avait pris le temps de lui préparer. Il déplie le papier d'aluminium.

-Evoquer les _Kinder Bueno_ m'a donné faim. Vous m'excuserez.

Harry est peut-être un peu insolant; et son comportement l'étonne lui-même, vous savez; mais c'est venu comme ça. Il a sorti ses mots de la même façon que ses lames qui glissaient sur sa peau; c'était fluide et rapide. Tout s'enchaînait et Potter ne contrôlait rien.

Riddle est toujours adossé à l'arbre, et Harry peut très bien sentir son regard et ses yeux très noirs sur lui.

-Vous avez arrêté de traîner avec Granger et compagnie?

Potter hausse juste les épaules, et prend une bouchée de son repas.

-J'ai besoin de rester seul, des fois.

Il peut sentir Riddle sourire.

-Alors je vais rester là.

Potter lève ses yeux verts vers lui.

Riddle a toujours ce rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

-J'aime beaucoup vous faire chier, Potter.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire si **la suite** vous intéresse!


	13. ANNONCE

Salut à tous.

Peut-être que vous êtes déçue là ; parce que c'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre maintenant. Je prends une pause. J'avais envie de le dire, parce que je me sens plus légère si vous savez que cette fois, la pause est volontaire. Ce n'est pas pour me consacrer sur d'autres fictions ou par manque d'inspiration (peut-être un peu, en fait). Mais j'ai besoin de prendre du recul sur cette fiction. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose; mais j'aimerai faire mes chapitres en avance. Je sais que c'est un truc que j'aurai dû faire dès le début. M'enfin bref, je m'en excuse.

Alors le but de cette pause, c'est quand je reviens, j'aurai la fin de cette fiction dans mon dossiers ou peut-être que je serez contente de ce que j'écris et que je serais satisfaite de mes chapitres. Je pense pas que ça soit long, vraiment. Je vais finir cette fiction parce que j'ai envie de la finir. J'ai pas envie de vous décevoir et j'ai l'impression que en faisant cette pause, ça serait un mal pour un bien. Je me sens lasse et je sens l'histoire lasse. J'ai besoin de tout mettre au point. Mais je vais finir cette fiction parce que je l'ai promis et j'ai déjà la fin donc ça serait vraiment con de la laisser comme ça. Puis l'air de rien, elle compte pour moi.

L'idéal du truc c'est qu'au mois de juin, je vous harcèle de chapitres tous les jours. Faut que je m'organise. Je prends cette pause pour changer de méthodes. Je sais pas si ça va marcher. Peut-être que dans deux semaines vous aurez le chapitre 13 parce que je suis incapable d'essayer d'être organisée. Je vais bosser sur la longueur de mes chapitres, aussi. Peut-être que faire 6 000 mots minimum serait l'idéal puisque mes chapitres font 3 000 mots; et que c'est trop court.

J'avais vraiment besoin de vous parler de ça, de mes pensées, de mes ressentis et tout ça. Ce petit message sera peut-être bien pas la meilleure idée du monde; mais en faisant ça, j'ai l'impression de vous faire preuve de respect et de respecter cette fiction. Faudrait pas qu'elle se barre en n'importe quoi et que vous soyez déçus d'elle, de moi et de tout ça.

Merci pour votre soutien, merci pour les suivis, merci de prendre de votre temps pour lire mon travail, pour le suivre, pour le commenter.

Merci, merci.

Je reviens bientôt, promis.

Prenez-soin de vous,

jetepromets


End file.
